O domínio dos corações
by Misure Foxtail
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAP.!A deusa do amor resolveu aparecer nas doze casas e além de se apaixonar,formará casais interessantes e até inusitados.Um pouco Hentai
1. a intrusa

**Uma visita inesperada nas doze casas que mudará para sempre a vida de todos de lá.O que a poderosa deusa do amor estará tramando?**

Mais uma vez o sol nascera iluminando as doze casas e refletindo seus raios nas armaduras de ouro dos guerreiros mais poderosos dentre os 88 de Atena.A deusa da sabedoria não estava entre eles e partira com seus cavaleiros de bronze para o outro lado do mundo.A missão dos cavaleiros de ouro era agora apenas proteger as doze casas mantendo o equilíbrio e harmonia do lugar até que Atena retornasse para ocupar o seu lugar de direito.

Mu caminhou até a escadaria de seu templo e sendo da primeira das doze casas, ele tinha uma visão mais próxima do povoado que há algum tempo havia se formado naquela área.Era uma pequena cidadezinha que possuía pequenos comércios e estava coberta de jovens que desejavam ser como os cavaleiros de ouro ou então poder ter ao menos uma noite ao lado de corpos tão bem emoldurados e cheios de sabedoria, força e dignidade.

O cavaleiro de Áries parou observando a tranqüilidade e sentindo o vento acariciar seu rosto.Sentia-se bem e observar o movimento do povoado deixava-o mais calmo e até mais feliz.Derrepente um movimento contrário a tudo aquilo chamou sua atenção, não muito longe dali havia guerreiros que protegiam o templo e algumas amazonas, todos muito inquietos.Mu caminhou até lá, apesar de saber que isso não era algo que deveria fazer.Ele foi ver de perto o que ocorria, pois algo dentro dele dizia que era necessário afastar-se um pouco da casa de Áries e averiguar.

- Eu já disse que você não pode entrar garota, você quer morrer? – disse Shina de forma severa a uma garota jovem do povoado que se encontrava ali.

- Por favor, amazona, eu lhe imploro!Eu preciso passar nem que pra isso eu tenha que arriscar minha vida.- disse a garota cheia de lágrimas nos olhos.

- Deixe-a com a gente Shina, ela pode nos divertir um pouco e depois nós acabamos com ela da forma que você quiser, rapidamente ou bem devagar e dolorosamente - disse um dos homens de armadura simples e negra.

- Ora fique quieto desgraçado, eu resolvo isso.Se a garota quer passar e sabe que isso não é possível que tente e morra pelas minhas mãos, eu já avisei dos perigos e ela não quer ouvir, já fui muito benevolente, se fosse outra situação eu já teria atacado.Vamos garota, tente passar e morra.Você tem duas opções recuar ou prosseguir e fazer uma visita não aos cavaleiros de ouro, mas sim a Hades.

A garota deu um passo para trás, o rosto um pouco sujo e coberto de lágrimas.Estava com muito medo, mas não podia desistir por isso cerrando os olhos correu tentando passar por todos que lhe cercavam.Shina deu um pulo, a atacaria de cima, de forma rápida faria a garota tombar e depois disso seria fácil quebrar seu pescoço.A garota abriu levemente os olhos quando achou que tinha se livrado da barreira humana e quando uma forma bloqueou a luz do sol ela teve certeza que morreria, então fechou novamente os olhos e tentou rezar rapidamente.O silêncio se fez.Ela podia novamente sentir os raios de sol aquecendo sua face e com certo receio levantou a cabeça para ver o que havia acontecido.Agora podia ver nitidamente a amazona levantando-se do chão e uma outra forma em pé que ela não podia distinguir muito bem.A pessoa ao lado de Shina mandou todos se retirarem e depois voltou-se para a garota oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.Ela havia percebido que todos os guerreiros que estavam ali haviam feito uma reverência para o estranho que aparecera, mas ela não conseguia raciocinar muito bem e imaginar quem seria.O corpo doía e ela levantou.Agora ela podia ver o estranho que lhe salvara claramente e então curvou-se o mais que podia ao perceber que além de seu salvador, aquele era um cavaleiro de ouro. Poucas pessoas tinham essa oportunidade e ao mesmo tempo que se sentia lisonjeada, ela também sentia-se receosa com tal fato.Parecia um verdadeiro deus- pensou ao observá-lo bem, tanto a roupa quanto ele próprio eram agradáveis visões para seus olhos cansados e lhe serviam de conforto num momento em que seu coração estava coberto de medo e angustia.

- Pode levantar garota, eu não sou um deus para ser reverenciado e sou tão humano quanto você.- disse Mu com uma voz calma e serena.

- Ah senhor, desculpe a minha audácia de estar aqui, eu sei que é proibido...

- Qual o seu nome?

- É Lia, senhor.

- Eu acho que não preciso ser chamado de senhor não é mesmo?Me chame de Mu, pois este é o meu nome, agora me diga o porquê de estar aqui se você sabe que é proibido a entrada de pessoas não autorizadas.

- É, eu sei que não é permitido...- disse a jovem observando os belos olhos do cavaleiro de ouro e sentindo o coração bater mais forte por estar frente-a-frente com ele.

- Então...Vai me dizer porque você veio até aqui?- perguntou Mu estranhando o fato da garota ter se arriscado tanto só para chegar até um deles.

- Cla...claro...

A jovem contou que uma doença estava começando a se espalhar pelo vilarejo e que o seu pai era uma das primeiras vítimas, se não fosse feito algo rápido as chagas se alastrariam por todos e ela temia que todos os doentes, inclusive seu pai, fossem mortos pelos outros por causa do medo da contaminação.Mu a mandou voltar para casa dizendo que tentaria ajudá-la, ela agradeceu muito e beijou suas mãos cheia de alegria e admiração.O cavaleiro de Áries pensou muito á respeito e consultando homens sábios que serviam igualmente aos cavaleiros de ouro, pediu a eles para cuidar das pessoas da vila e tentar resolver o problema.Alguns cavaleiros de ouro concordaram, outros apesar de não gostarem da idéia, não eram contra Mu, mas um, porém, dizia que aquilo não podia ser feito.

- Eu não saí do meu posto para cuidar pessoalmente dos feridos, eu apenas pedi para que alguns sábios curandeiros dessem uma olhada na situação do vilarejo, não há nada de errado nisso.- disse Mu ao ser questionado por suas atitudes.

- É errado porque nós cavaleiros não temos que nos meter nos assuntos de humanos comuns, a nossa missão não incluí as pessoas que resolveram se agregar nessas terras.- Disse o cavaleiro de câncer rispidamente e de forma indignada.

- Pois nós somos igualmente humanos, todas as criaturas da terra merecem respeito e dignidade, você não é melhor que ninguém e não pode me contestar dessa maneira.Se Atena estivesse aqui tenho certeza que ela me apoiaria, pois o que ela quer e a grande maioria de nós é a paz e a felicidade de todas as pessoas.

Mu olhava seriamente para Máscara da morte que apesar da justificativa dada não estava nada convencido e muito menos satisfeito.

- Vá embora, você está em minoria, não percebeu isso?Nenhum cavaleiro está contestando o que Mu fez, por isso volte para sua casa. – disse Aioria entrando no templo e observando com um olhar quase ameaçador o outro cavaleiro se retirando.

- Aioria...- disse Mu ao vê-lo.

- Mu, você não mudará nunca, sua bondade é realmente sincera e inspiradora e eu tenho orgulho de ser um cavaleiro de ouro com você porque apesar de nossas diferenças nós não temos tantos problemas um com o outro não é mesmo?

- Obrigado Aioria, você realmente acha que eu tomei a decisão certa?

- Claro, eu conversei com Shaka também e ele não se opôs e nem nenhum outro cavaleiro, a não ser, claro, o máscara da morte.

Mu sorriu.

- Estou tendo um estranho pressentimento.- continuou olhando para o cavaleiro de leão

- Estranho como, Mu?

- Não sei, como se algo fosse acontecer.

- Eu confesso que eu também tive isso esses dias e quando conversei com Shaka ele me disse algo parecido com: O vento que faz cair às folhas no outono traz a luz dos corações.O que isso quer dizer?Afinal, você é que entende melhor determinadas profecias do cavaleiro de Virgem....

- Eu realmente não sei Aioria, mas se essa foi realmente uma profecia, é porque os estranhos pressentimentos que estamos tendo, tem um fundo de razão.

A escuridão novamente se alastrou pelas doze casas e quando o dia voltou a nascer, ele tinha cheiro de mistério e coisas novas.

- Shina, corre aqui!- gritou um dos guerreiros que costumavam a rodear.

- O que foi agora?- perguntou a amazona impacientemente.

-Você pode não acreditar, mas é outra garota tentando passar para ir até os cavaleiros.

- Isso agora vai ser rotina?Deixa que eu resolvo, acho que dessa vez nem o Mu e nem outro cavaleiro de ouro vai impedir.

Shina correu até a tal pessoa que insistia em passar acompanhada de perto pelos guerreiros que ela podia chamar de capangas.Chegando lá encontrou uma outra jovem coberta por panos que quase tampavam-lhe totalmente.

- O que quer aqui intrusa?

- Quero passar e ver os cavaleiros de ouro.

- Não pode passar e muito menos vê-los.O Mu nunca deveria ter me desautorizado na frente daquela garota, agora as amiguinhas acham que podem vir aqui que serão salvas!Que hipocrisia...Vá embora senão terei que matá-la!

- Não sei do que você está falando, não sou amiguinha de ninguém daqui, me deixe passar.

- Não!- gritou Shina levantando o braço para atacar a jovem, porém antes que ela pudesse tocá-la seu corpo congelou, estava paralisada e sem reação alguma.

- O que é isso?O que você fez?É uma feiticeira??- gritou sem entender porque seu corpo não respondia aos seus comandos.

- Não, não sou feiticeira.- disse a jovem enquanto uma estranha luz emanava dela.

- Que cosmo forte! – gritou um dos guerreiros.

- Parece o de um deus!-complementou o outro.

O manto da jovem caiu no chão revelando um rosto alvo e uma beleza estonteante, uma beleza imortal.Todos se curvaram, de certo era uma deusa, não haveria nenhum mortal capaz de ser tão belo e de cosmo e vivacidade tão intenso.

- Sou Afrodite, a deusa do amor!Eu tentei ser cautelosa, mas vocês não me deram outra opção senão revelar minha verdadeira identidade.

- Nos perdoe e tenha misericórdia!- gritou um dos guerreiros.

- Não precisam me pedir nada, eu sei que são regras desse lugar sagrado e que vocês não sabiam quem eu era, por isso não vou castigá-los, mesmo porque, vocês servem Atena e não a mim, não seria direito eu decidir o que fazer com servos de outra deusa.

- Ah, obrigado- disse um deles.

- E o que uma deusa está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Shina conseguindo sair da posição desagradável em que estava.

- Apesar do seu jeito sarcástico e de ter levantado a mão para mim, eu tenho um certo afeto pela sua pessoa Shina, és muito forte e decidida, merecia ter alguém que lhe amasse e não ficar sofrendo pelo Seya na contradição de sua vida...Matar ou não matar.

Shina ficou em silêncio, afinal seria besteira negar já que Afrodite era a deusa do amor que tudo sabe e tudo vê, principalmente á respeito das coisas que habitam os corações mortais.

- Bom, estou feliz em ter chego aqui e faço questão de ter um lugar confortável para descansar.Providenciem algum lugar para mim.

- Como quiser-disseram todos enquanto se retiravam.

Afrodite olhou fixamente para os templos a sua frente.

- Terei muito trabalho aqui...Aguardem-me cavaleiros, vocês conhecerão um lado de seus corpos, mentes e corações que nunca havia sido despertado antes.

**Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Q****ual será o destino amoroso de Marin, Shaka, Mu, Aioria, Milo e os outros?**

**Mandem reviews...Abraçu e até a próxima parte!**


	2. três tarefas

**Nessa nova parte Afrodite (a deusa, não o cavaleiro) irá explicar ao Mu o porquê de estar nas doze casas, o que aguarda este e todos os outros cavaleiros?Boa leitura e tentem adivinhar se vocês conseguirem!!!!!**

Afrodite começou a subir as escadas que a levariam para as doze casas, alguns guerreiros que costumavam servir ao lugar a acompanhavam, outros já haviam sido incumbidos de realizar tarefas que ela mesma havia mandado realizarem.O sol contornava sua face e a sensação de estar de volta a terra trazia-lhe boas lembranças de todos os amantes mortais que tivera em toda a longevidade de sua existência.

Mu apareceu na frente de seu templo, um pouco surpreso e até curioso.Kiki estava perto dele igualmente curioso e impressionado com o fato de uma mulher se aproximar da casa de Áries.

- Mu de Áries! É um prazer conhecê-lo.- disse a deusa esticando a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Sabe meu nome?Perdoe-me, mas quem é você?- perguntou o cavaleiro sem se mover e receoso que suas suspeitas estivessem corretas e que ela fosse realmente uma deusa.

- Eu sou Afrodite e sendo alguém culto tenho certeza que já sabe quem está na sua frente.

- De certo que sim, apenas um pouco impressionado.- continuou

Afrodite sorriu.

- É comum que isso aconteça...Agora, vai deixar uma deusa esperando com o braço esticado no ar ou vai me cumprimentar?

Mu beijou sua mão delicadamente sem deixar de olhar para ela.Afrodite tirou o braço depois de alguns segundos e entrou no templo decididamente enquanto Kiki segurava na capa de Mu sem conseguir fechar a boca.Mu por outro lado parecia calmo.

- Atena sabe que você está aqui?- ele perguntou enquanto observava os acompanhantes da deusa irem embora.

- Ainda não, mas ela não está tão longe daqui como estava alguns dias atrás, posso sentir o seu cosmo e logo logo ela ficará sabendo.

- Compreendo, mas...Quais seriam as suas intenções vindo até a terra e se deslocando para as doze casas?- continuou indo em sua direção, enquanto o céu se tingia de laranja e vermelho para depois dar lugar ao escuro da noite.

- Meu caro Mu, vou lhe contar um pequeno segredo: uma flecha de ouro de cupido, meu filho, sem querer despencou para a terra sem o nosso prévio conhecimento e veio cair justo aqui atingindo uma das pessoas desse lugar.

- Você quer dizer que alguém das doze casa está...

- Exatamente... Alguém daqui se apaixonou por alguém e eu ainda não sei quem é e nem por quem...Por isso essa minha preocupação em vir até aqui pessoalmente.

- Sei, mas eu tenho que lhe informar que infelizmente eu não poderei deixá-la passar, seu motivo é nobre, mas apenas com o consentimento de Atena você poderá seguir para as outras onze casas.

- Eu sei disso, por isso pedi para alguns guerreiros a encontrarem e trazerem para mim a autorização de Saori Kido.

- Porque você veio até aqui então, se você sabe que terá que aguardar?

- Não creio que isso vá demorar muito, mesmo porque eu preciso de um lugar para ficar e já que eu não posso continuar a subir essas escadas, irei ficar essa noite aqui.

Mu arregalou os olhos:

- Passar...A noite...Aqui?

- Exatamente, não vai me negar não é?Afinal não seria certo uma deusa passar a noite ao relento....

- Não claro que não, mas...

- Ótimo!Você tem um quarto aqui não tem?

- Tenho, é nos fundos.

- Bom, então eu vou até lá e vou descansar, descer até a terra me consumiu muita energia, até amanhã.

- Até...Amanhã...

Kiki começou a rir batendo as mãos no chão e rolando.

- Mu, não acredito nisso, uma deusa vai dormir na sua cama!

Mu olhou com certa reprovação para seu pupilo.

- Sim, mas eu não vou dormir lá, deixe-a descansar e vamos aguardar os futuros acontecimentos.

- Me diz uma coisa... Se ela é uma deusa, ela não teria poder suficiente para vencer uma luta e passar sem problema pelas casas sem precisar pedir uma autorização para a Saori?- perguntou Kiki enquanto dobrava as pernas e flutuava alguns centímetros do chão.

- Provavelmente, mas ela não deve querer se dar ao trabalho e afinal de contas, a deusa do amor não poderia ser uma pessoa violenta, senão o que seria do mundo não é mesmo?Bem, mas mesmo assim é sempre bom ficar em alerta porque o amor pode ser doce e suave como as pétalas de uma rosa, mas também pode ser perigoso e mortal como os espinhos dessa flor e assim meu caro Kiki, deve ser igualmente a deusa desse sentimento...

Quando o dia amanheceu Kiki e Mu já estavam despertos.Afrodite levantou esticando os braços manhosamente.Ela sentia-se outra depois de um bom sono e com certeza novinha em folha para se preocupar com seus deveres.

- Bom dia. – disse Mu ao vê-la se aproximar.

- Bom dia cavaleiro, dia belíssimo não?

- Sim, com certeza.

Ela olhou para ele enquanto o cavaleiro se distraía novamente observando a movimentação do vilarejo.

- Mu, você tem olhos lindos, alguém já te disse isso? – disse fazendo-o sair de seu momentâneo transe e voltar-se para ela

- Não...Na verdade nunca ninguém disse isso.

- Pois então eu estou dizendo, é verdade...

- O brigado.

- De nada – ela olhou intensamente para ele prendendo-o com as leves piscadas de seus cílios.

- O que está fazendo?

- Te enfeitiçando...

- Isso está nos seus planos?

- Não – disse a deusa rapidamente enquanto desviava o olhar.

Ele sorriu, um pouco encabulado.Ela voltou a olhar para ele, seria bom explicar algumas coisas:

- Às vezes eu não me controlo, a verdade é que eu prefiro designar as tarefas que me cabem, ao meu filho, pois eu sou tão cheia de amor e desejos que por vezes acabo fazendo as pessoas se apaixonarem por mim, em vez da pessoa certa.Bem, eu só vim pessoalmente porque a flecha perdida é um assunto importante e porque eu realmente queria conhecer os cavaleiros de ouro de Atena, além é claro de cumprir as três tarefas que preciso realizar aqui.

- três tarefas...?

- É, mas esqueça!Isso eu não devia ter falado!

- Agora já falou...Isso se refere a nós?Quero dizer, você fará nos apaixonarmos?

- Talvez...

- Sei, talvez...Veja bem o que você vai fazer deusa, pois esse tipo de coisa pode arruinar uma pessoa mesmo que ela seja um cavaleiro de Atena.

- Eu sei, mas eu não faria nada para prejudicar os cavaleiros ou Atena.Ao contrário de muitos deuses eu não tenho nada contra ela e nem ela contra mim, acho que talvez só um pouco pelo fato de seu coração estar meio confuso ultimamente...

Mu não pôde conter seu olhar de interesse.

- Eu sei que você está pensando que eu não posso controlar os sentimentos de outro deus, não é mesmo?- continuou Afrodite ao perceber a inquietação do cavaleiro de Áries.

Mu confirmou balançando a cabeça e tentando captar os pensamentos dela.

- Você está certo se pensa isso porque eu não posso controlar um deus de forma imortal, porém Atena não é somente Atena, ela tem sua forma mortal que é Saori e isso faz os assuntos de seu coração desrespeitam a mim também.Bom, não vamos falar sobre isso...

- Quer dizer que estamos todos em suas mãos?- perguntou sem alterar a continuidade de seu tom de voz

- Basicamente é isso.

- Sei...A propósito, já trouxeram sua autorização.

- Eu não disse que seria rápido?

- Suas habilidades e percepção são realmente incríveis, só espero que você não use isso para me incluir nessas suas tarefas...

- Sabe Mu, acho que estamos nos dando maravilhosamente bem, não se preocupe com o seu destino amoroso eu vou tomar conta direitinho dele.Talvez você possa ser o meu amigo aqui, que tal?Gostaria de me mostrar o lugar e me apresentar os cavaleiros de ouro?

- Seria uma honra.

Afrodite sorriu, o que era do cavaleiro de Áries estava guardado especialmente para ele e ela não via a hora de botar em prática suas idéias, mas por hora preferia que ele continuasse do jeito que estava.

- Vamos?- perguntou a deusa adiantando-se.

- Vamos, mas cuidado com essas suas piscadas tudo bem?- comentou o cavaleiro.

-Claro, vou tomar cuidado.- disse sorrindo e fazendo sua expressão mais angelical.

**Gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado...Eu sei que teve muita fala, mas foi interessante não foi?Heheheheh...Quem será que a flecha perdida atingiu?Quais serão as três tarefas?O que estará reservado para Mu?Afrodite irá realmente se apaixonar por algum cavaleiro?Não percam o próximo cap. e mandem reviews!!!!!**


	3. os cavaleiros

**Em primeiro lugar eu preciso avisar que essa é a primeira fic q eu tow fazendo q vai ter yaoi ( é claro q eu naum vou dizer agora com quais personagens) então não exijam mto de mim!!!!Em segundo, eu tow escrevendo duas outras fics além dessa então fica bem pesado pra mim, mas eu vou contar um segredo...agora falando baixinho- eu estou gostando mais de escrever essa, mesmo pq o pessoal tah me incentivando bastante...Boa leitura!Bem, no cap. de hoje:**

**Afrodite conhecerá os cavaleiros de ouro, Conflitos?Sedução?Revelações sobre perguntas deixadas soltas ao vento?**

**Descubram agora...**

Afrodite e Mu conversavam enquanto passavam pelas casas de ouro do Zodíaco.Ele se sentia satisfeito em poder aprender tantas coisas interessantes com a deusa, enquanto ela divertia-se com a certa inocência que emanava do cavaleiro, com certeza ele era alguém muito inteligente, mas seus conhecimentos de mundo não passavam da teoria.Os dois continuaram a subir as escadas, já haviam passado pelas quatro primeiras casas e se dirigiam agora para a casa de leão.

Aioria não demorou a aparecer quando os dois chegaram, estava bem tranqüilo e humildemente fez uma reverência depois de beijar a mão da deusa.

- Seja bem vinda Afrodite.

- Obrigada Aioria, com certeza eu estou me sentindo muito bem vinda, tanto que se Atena me permitisse eu passaria alguns séculos aqui.

Aioria e Mu sorriram, talvez não entendessem a eternidade, mas já haviam notado que apesar de ser uma deusa, Afrodite era muito bem humorada e agradável.

- Já conheceu os outros cavaleiros então?- continuou o cavaleiro

- Sim, alguns.Possuem gênios e ideais bem diferentes, mas são igualmente incríveis.

- Compreendo, mas você pretende tomar alguma providência quanto a nós?Desculpe-me perguntar, mas é difícil entender o porquê de uma deusa sem ser Atena vir até aqui.

- Isso eu não posso dizer, Mu é o único que tem alguma noção, mas é porque eu preciso de alguém para me auxiliar em algumas coisa e mesmo assim nem ele sabe metade das coisas.

Mu olhou para Afrodite quase indignado, ela realmente estava tramando alguma coisa e isso o deixava com um certo arrepio na espinha, mais uma vez a fatídica frase passou por sua cabeça."Estamos em suas mãos"

- Bom, foi um prazer conhecê-lo Aioria de leão, eu definitivamente adoro felinos e agora que eu conheci você mais ainda...

Quase involuntariamente Mu botou a mão na testa, eles estavam indo tão bem até aquele momento, sem indiretas, sem piscadas ou tentativas de sedução...

- Bom, vamos?Faltam as outras casas...- disse o cavaleiro de Áries enquanto botava a mão nos ombros da deusa e a conduzia para longe de Aioria.

- Até logo...- disse Afrodite de longe enquanto começava a rir por causa do constrangimento de Mu.

Depois foi a vez de conhecer a casa de virgem.Logo que se aproximaram Afrodite vislumbrou um lindo jardim logo ao lado da casa.Exótico e ao mesmo tempo delicado e fantástico como em uma pintura.

- Que bonito- comentou quando se aproximaram mais.

- Esse é o jardim das árvores gêmeas de Shaka- disse Mu antes de começar a falar um pouco sobre o cavaleiro de virgem.

- o mais próximo de um deus?- ela perguntou interrompendo-o - Que interessante, agora estou curiosa...- continuou

Os dois entraram no templo.O lugar era coberto por uma estranha energia que parecia querer deixá-los em um transe espiritual, a harmonia era plena e demonstrava o poder e a força da meditação do cavaleiro que ali habitava.

- Isso é muito reconfortante, mas onde o cavaleiro está?

- Não se preocupe Afrodite, ele com certeza já sabe que estamos aqui, logo aparecerá.

Com mais alguns passos eles o avistaram.Estava com as pernas cruzadas levitando enquanto um cosmo dourado o contornava.Os cabelos lhe caiam por cima da armadura de ouro tornando a visão ainda mais bela.Mu não teve coragem de se aproximar com a impressão de que pudesse interromper alguma importante reflexão, mas Afrodite ao contrário era segura e decidida de mais para ficar apenas olhando-o.

- Cavaleiro de Virgem, se eu não fosse uma deusa e conhecesse bem as origens divinas diria que você realmente faz parte da grande família de Zeus.

- Eu represento Buda Afrodite, não um deus grego.- disse enquanto descruzava as pernas e voltava a pôr os pés no chão.

- Ah, claro que sim.- comentou a deusa sem dar muita importância ao fato.

Afrodite se aproximou, estar perto do cavaleiro por algum motivo despertava seu cosmo e uma estranha luz vermelha, lilás e branca a contornava seu corpo formando a verdadeira forma de imortalidade de um deus.Mu parecia impressionado, o cosmo dela estava se estendendo e quase chegava a mistura-se com o do cavaleiro de virgem.Shaka frisou levemente a testa, apesar de não ver ele podia sentir perfeitamente tudo relacionado a ela.

- Mesmo com os olhos fechados você pode me sentir não é cavaleiro?

- Posso sim, a visão praticamente não me é necessária, eu apenas vejo as coisas de outra forma.

- É eu já imaginava que seria assim.Muito prazer...

- É meu...- continuou o cavaleiro ficando apenas alguns poucos metros dela.

Ela sorriu, ele era muito forte e sua concentração era admirável.

- Então Mu a está acompanhando e lhe mostrando o lugar não é?- continuou Shaka com sua voz constantemente divina

- Sim, ele é extremamente agradável e tem sido um ótimo anfitrião.

- Não duvido, só acho que foi desnecessário a sua vinda até a casa de virgem, pois eu não tenho nada haver com os seus planos amorosos.

- Como tem tanta certeza?- perguntou a deusa, surpresa com tal declaração espontânea.

- Apenas tenho Afrodite, não me julgue mal, mas mesmo sendo um cavaleiro eu mantenho a minha força espiritual e cargo de um monge, não há nada que você possa reservar para mim nesse sentido.

- Isso meu caro, é o que nós vamos ver...-disse Afrodite se retirando do templo acompanhada por Mu que por algum motivo estava receoso com essa conversa dos dois, não era muito bom provocar uma deusa.

- Ele está nessas suas três tarefas Afrodite?- perguntou acelerando o passo para acompanhá-la.

- Não estava, mas agora que ele me desafiou está, se eu vim cumprir três tarefas, posso muito bem cumprir quatro, cinco...

Mu engoliu a seco, ele tinha a impressão que aquilo traria muita confusão e esperava fervorosamente que o encontro com os outros cavaleiros não terminasse formando a quinta, sexta ou sétima tarefa.

Afrodite conheceu Milo e conversou bastante com ele, o gênio dos dois eram muito parecidos e suas opiniões eram praticamente iguais em todas as questões abordadas por eles.Depois foram para a casa de sagitário, mas eles não entraram e Mu explicou á ela toda a história que a deusa conhecia por alto, apenas acrescentando alguns detalhes e comentários.

- Realmente deveria ser um cavaleiro formidável.Fiel á Atena, justo, forte, perseverante e sendo irmão mais velho de Aioria com certeza muito bonito. É...Foi uma pena eu não o ter conhecido.

Naquela altura dos acontecimentos Mu já estava conformado com os comentários indiscretos de Afrodite, mas ele realmente não estava com vontade de ouvi-la falar detalhadamente sobre sua opinião á respeito dos cavaleiros.

Afrodite fez derrepente uma cara surpresa enquanto seus olhos pareciam focalizar algo atrás de Mu.Ele então se virou e viu Shina se aproximando com os punhos fechados e passos firmes.A amazona parou como se por trás da máscara estivesse fazendo uma expressão irritada e jogou um papel amassado nos pés dos dois a sua frente.

- O que é isso?- perguntou Afrodite encarando Shina.

- Isso?Ah, você deve saber...Afinal você é a deusa do amor.Isso é a segunda carta que eu recebo.Vou dizer uma coisa, não estou gostando nada dessa história de admirador secreto, desde que você chegou eu tenho recebido essas coisas e isso têm me irritado, eu odeio suspense, quem você fez se apaixonar por mim Afrodite?

Mu olhou intrigado para a deusa, o interessante é que ela parecia tão espantada quanto ele.

- Você vai descobrir Shina, agora saia daqui, você sabe que não pode ficar perambulando nessa área.

- Eu vou sim, mas fale pra essa pessoa parar com isso, os outros guerreiros estão comentando á respeito e eu tenho uma imagem a zelar.Eu não gosto desse sentimentalismo barato e muito menos que não tenham coragem para ficar frente-a-frente comigo preferindo se esconder por trás de palavras rabiscadas.

Shina fez uma pequena reverência um pouco a contra gosto e se retirou, enquanto Afrodite e Mu a observavam descer as escadas e desaparecer.

- Você não sabe quem está fazendo isso, sabe?- perguntou Mu pegando o papel sem ter idéia de quem era aquela letra.

- Na verdade não, mas pelo menos nós sabemos que a flecha que caiu aqui fez alguém se apaixonar pela Shina.

- Talvez assim seja mais fácil descobrir... – disse tentando desamassar o papel muito amassado e um pouco sujo e rasgado.- É, ela não é do tipo romântica...- continuou o cavaleiro achando graça da situação.

- Com certeza não Mu, mas eu confesso que a minha estadia aqui está ficando bem interessante...

Com mais uma hora, ela conheceu Shura, Kamus e Afrodite, todos muito educados, mas ela realmente gostou mesmo de conversar com Afrodite que além de ter o mesmo nome que ela, era tão belo e vaidoso como poucos mortais que ela já vira.

Mu e Afrodite saíram da casa de peixes enquanto ela permanecia surpresa com o fato de alguém ser quase igualmente vaidoso como a própria deusa do amor.

- Nós já passamos por todos eles, qual a sua intenção agora Afrodite?- comentou o cavaleiro fazendo a deusa voltar-se para ele e esquecer um pouco o que estava pensando.

- Bom, eu vou ficar aqui na sala do mestre.

- Na sala do mestre?

- É...Está vazia... É o melhor lugar para eu permanecer, assim eu vou poder ter mais controle sobre o que está acontecendo ao meu redor e finalmente fazer o que eu vim fazer aqui.

- Bom, se é isso que você quer fazer, quem sou eu para impedi-la?Você ainda não descobriu quem a flecha atingiu?- continuou Mu, tentando saber se ela tinha percebido algo que indicasse tal coisa em um dos cavaleiros.

- Não, apenas tenho suspeitas, mas nada muito concreto, talvez eu precise de um pouco mais de tempo.Já é uma grande coisa saber por quem a pessoa atingida se apaixonou, é uma grande vantagem, mas existem várias formas de se amar e alguns podem disfarçar muito bem isso.Vamos ter que aguardar.

- Está bem, então eu vou voltar para a casa de Áries, qualquer novidade me avise.

- Aham...Pode ir, eu vou dar uma volta por aqui para ver como é.

- Até depois Afrodite.

- Até depois Mu de Áries.

Mu desceu as escadas imerso nos pensamentos que lhe rodeavam desde a estranha aparição da deusa, nunca havia se sentido inseguro, mas agora estava confuso e sem saber que rumo tomar.Estava tão distraído que foi surpreendido por alguns guerreiros afobados que estavam indo dar um aviso á deusa do amor.

- O que vocês querem com ela?- perguntou o cavaleiro estranhando.

- Os aldeões descobriram que a deusa está aqui e para trazer boa sorte e proteção para a vila resolveram fazer uma oferenda á ela.- disse um deles com um pouco de falta de ar.

- Oferenda?- perguntou Mu

- Bom, eu não diria oferenda-continuou outro cavaleiro – eu diria sacrifício...

- Sacrifício?- perguntou incrédulo com tal fato.

- Exatamente.

- O que é?Um bode, carneiro...

- Não cavaleiro de ouro, os aldeões vão sacrificar uma virgem...

Enquanto isso Afrodite dava várias voltas sem sair do lugar, já havia visto tudo que poderia ver e o tédio estava começando a assombrá-la.Foi por causa do silêncio e de não saber exatamente o que fazer para se distrair que teve uma idéia que ela considerou brilhante.Ela estava se sentindo sozinha já que há muito tempo sempre havia pessoas, deuses ou ninfas a rodeando então, considerando que os cavaleiros sempre estavam igualmente solitários, decidiu fazer uma visitinha para um deles.Obviamente não ia importunar o pobre Mu que passara o dia inteiro subindo escada com ela, por isso deveria ser outro.Não querendo ser injusta resolveu ir descendo as escadas distraidamente e simplesmente parar na frente de uma das doze casas.Em alguns minutos foi exatamente o que fez, desceu as escadas e parou para olhar a casa escolhida aleatoriamente.Ela entrou reconhecendo aos poucos o lugar que tivera anteriormente, o cavaleiro da casa de ouro se aproximou, um pouco surpreso pela nova visita, um pouco interessado pela beleza estonteante da deusa.

- Eu resolvi fazer uma visita para um dos cavaleiros e acabou sendo você.- ela comentou "inocentemente".

- Algum motivo especial para me escolher?- ele perguntou se aproximando.

- Na verdade não, isso lhe incomoda?

- Não, não me incomoda...

Afrodite sorriu, mesmo sem ser de propósito ela emanava sensualidade.Ele prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos enquanto ela deslizava para trás dele e sussurrava em seu ouvido:

- Essa noite você é meu...

**Oi gente!Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa parte porque foi muito bom escrever...Mais uma vez vou deixar todos curiosos.Vocês notaram que eu resolvi não botar o nome do cavaleiro "vítima"da Afrodite, não é? Hehehehe...só para deixar um suspense no ar, eu adoro finais de capítulo desse jeito.Uh...quem será a virgem que querem sacrificar? Tah, tudo bem...ridículo pra quem leu o começo da fic....Bom, de qualquer maneira vocês vão ter que ler o próximo cap. pra saber.Ah, outra coisa, eu preciso dizer q eu omiti alguns cavaleiros de ouro tipo o Saga e o Aioros( como se ele tivesse mesmo morrido), mas se vcs realmente quiserem eles na história me avisem q eu vejo o q eu posso fazer.**

**Mtoooo obrigada por mandarem reviews, eu confesso que eu fico mais animada para escrever quando vcs comentam...Vlw Mo de Aries ( tow cuidando do teu amore direitinho) e pra todos os outros que comentaram também..**

**OBS: As Reviewers "MeNtEcApTa" e "Mikage-sama" me pediram pra fazer o Shaka e o Mu juntos, olha, essa não é a minha intenção, mas espero que vcs não fikem chateadas pq o final desses dois( msmo q naum seja junto) vai ser bem legal...Ah e me perdoem se tiver erros e coisa e tal pq essa é a minha primeira fic dos Cavaleiros, ok?**

**Participem da minha campanha promovida agora ("Mande review e anime uma escritora a ter mais idéias e se empenhar!!!!")- Quem quiser q eu responda o comment é só avisar, eu gosto mto de conversar com o pessoal q assim como eu, se amarra em animes e fanfictions...**

**Abraçu super Big da Maiah e até a próxima parte ( q vai sair semana q vem)!!!!**


	4. começando

**Gente, eu preciso dizer que quando eu vi as reviews dizendo que o Mu era suicida eu estranhei...- suicida??!! - Me perguntei, depois eu bati na testa e gritei - ah, sua Anta... E comecei a rir, eu juro que eu nem tinha relacionado o carneiro ao Mu, mas foi engraçado, demorou pra eu me controlar...Bem, vamos ao que interessa...**

**Essa é a tão esperada continuação...tan tan tan tan.......**

Afrodite sorriu, mesmo sem ser de propósito ela emanava sensualidade.Ele prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos enquanto ela deslizava para trás dele e sussurrava em seu ouvido:

- Essa noite você é meu...

Milo franziu a testa surpreso pelo repentino ato da deusa.

- seu...?- perguntou enquanto virava. - Que pretensão...- disse sarcasticamente.

- Eu não disse que você me pertence, mas que eu vou tê-lo só para mim esta noite, sabe...Uma deusa precisa de divertimento de vez em quando e estando aqui, quem melhor do que um lindo cavaleiro douradinho?

Afrodite sorriu para Milo como se fosse hipnotizá-lo.Em poucos segundos ele teve certeza que seria exatamente isso e levantou o queixo consciente das intenções da deusa movendo os lábios para forçar um sorriso.Seus rostos se aproximaram enquanto ela afundava os dedos no cabelo dele.Um cosmo forte a envolvia, mas derrepente desapareceu.Ela olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos dele:

- Milo se você quiser passar essa noite comigo, me tenha por vontade própria e não enfeitiçado por minha magia.

Ele a fitou por um instante, surpreso com a decisão que ela botara em suas mãos.

- Sabe, eu fico feliz de ter vindo parar aqui, a casa de escorpião é a casa dos amantes sabia?- comentou a deusa tentando deixá-lo mais a vontade.

Ele sorriu de lado maliciosamente.

- Sabia...- disse enquanto passava o braço direito em torno de sua cintura e a prendia contra seu corpo.

Ainda era madrugada quando os cavaleiros começaram a acordar.Eles sempre levantavam cedo, mesmo antes do galo cantar, os eternos e fiéis zeladores das doze casas...

Kamus vestiu a armadura.Para a maioria das pessoas ela era pesada e bruta demais para ser usada no dia-a-dia, mas não para um cavaleiro de ouro que estava acostumado com mais pesares do que este.O céu começava a adquirir o tom azul e Kamus desceu as escadas até chegar à casa de capricórnio.Ele pretendia falar com cavaleiros de outras casas, não com Shura, mas se aproximou dele se debruçando em uma espécie de sacada ao lado do cavaleiro de capricórnio.

- É calmo aqui, não é?- comentou Kamus igualmente vislumbrado com a mistura de cores que se encontrava no horizonte.

-É, a maior parte do tempo é sim.Pelo menos é assim que esperamos que continue não é?

- É, mas acho que enquanto Afrodite estiver aqui essa calmaria só será fictícia.- disse Kamus enquanto o sol iluminava a terra com seus primeiros raios matinais.

- O que quer dizer Kamus?

- Nada, esqueça...

Os dois continuaram observando o dia e as pessoas acordarem até ouvirem passos vindos da escada logo atrás deles.Eles viraram a cabeça por instinto talvez, era Afrodite subindo para a sala do mestre.

- Bom dia cavaleiros.- disse a deusa passando por eles.

- Bom dia – disse Shura

- Bom dia Afrodite.Me diz uma coisa já que você está vindo lá de baixo, todos já estão acordados?- perguntou Kamus antes que a deusa fosse embora

- Acho que sim, por quê?- ela perguntou parando e olhando para trás.

- É que eu tenho que ver umas coisas com o Aldebaran, com o Milo e com o Mu.

-Bem, vá falar com o Aldebaran e com o Mu, eles já devem estar acordados, mas não incomode o Milo é melhor deixá-lo dormir.

Kamus e Shura olharam com estranhamento.

-Bem Kamus, faça o que estou falando.É muito difícil satisfazer uma deusa, se é que você me entende... Então apenas deixe-o descansar para se recuperar.- disse enquanto voltava a subir as escadas.

Shura olhou para Kamus irônico.

- Satisfazer uma deusa?É...Acho que nosso amigo se deu bem noite passada...-disse Shura enquanto dava dois tapinhas nas costas de Kamus.

Afrodite continuou subindo as escadas até chegar na parte que a levaria para a sala do mestre, mas então parou um pouco surpresa.

- Shaka?Resolveu fazer uma visitinha para mim?- perguntou a deusa exibindo um sorriso iluminado

- Chame como quiser, eu só vim para avisar que o cosmo de Atena veio até mim, ela vai voltar em uma semana e pediu para que você não fosse embora até lá.

-Pode deixar, eu não tenho a intenção de ir embora, mesmo porque falta ainda muito para eu poder concluir minhas tarefas e obviamente eu tenho a intenção de encontrar Atena.

Shaka fez uma reverência e virou.

-Ahm...Shaka?

-Sim...

-Eu ainda não mudei de idéia a seu respeito...

- Tudo bem, eu espero pra ver.

-Quando você menos esperar,será invadido por uma paixão arrasadora que vai te fazer mudar, pode ter certeza.

-Isso é quase uma ameaça, esta mesmo decidida...?

-Com certeza.

- Tudo bem então, faça o que bem entender.

Shaka desceu as escadas enquanto Afrodite prometia a si mesma que cumpriria sua ameaça.

- Me aguarde virginiano...Você duvidou, então você vai ver...

Afrodite então, olhou para baixo observando as outras casas e viu quando um dos cavaleiros de ouro entregou a um outro cavaleiro de armadura mais singela um papel. Na hora que ela presenciou tal cena, ela teve certeza do que se tratava e resolveu comprovar o que acabara de descobrir seguindo o portador da provavel carta.

Lia abriu os olhos um pouco tonta, o sol começava a esquentar sua pele e a claridade a incomodava bastante.Ela tentou mexer os braços, mas então percebeu que não conseguia.Sua cabeça voltou-se para onde estava seu pulso, uma espécie de algema a prendia.Ela esticou o pescoço tentando enxergar onde estava.Durante a noite havia sido levada para aquele lugar por vários homens da aldeia.As coisas começaram a fazer sentido quando uma dor profunda penetrou seu crânio fazendo-a voltar a abaixar a cabeça.Ela havia sido nocauteada na nuca e ela nem ao menos tinha idéia do porquê de toda aquela violência.Seu corpo estava preso em cima de uma bancada de pedra, ela olhou em volta, aquilo parecia um ritual...Um ritual de sacrifício.O pânico tomou conta de seu coração e ela se debateu tentando sair daquele lugar, os pulsos começaram a sangrar, mas isso era o que menos lhe importava naquele momento.

Por quê?- ela se perguntou - O que eu fiz, porque estão fazendo isso comigo?

Suas perguntas ficaram soltas ao vento, apenas o silêncio como resposta.Ela voltou a fechar os olhos enquanto imagens de sua infância passavam pela sua cabeça, tudo de bom que havia vivido e também todos os momentos difíceis.Ela vasculhou suas lembranças em busca de um motivo para tudo aquilo, provavelmente era um sacrifício para a deusa que diziam habitar entre as doze casas, mas porque raios ela havia sido a escolhida?Certa vez havia batido na cabeça do chefe da aldeia com um balde por ter a desrespeitado, seria esse seu grande pecado?Resolveu parar de se lastimar, agora não podia fazer mais nada, a morte era certa, não adiantaria procurar um motivo, em silêncio ela rezou para que sua alma fizesse a travessia tranqüila pelo reino de Hades e pediu perdão pelas coisas que ela considerava pecado.Os olhos voltaram a se abrir, várias pessoas a rodeavam.Alguns pareciam querer logo vê-la morta, outros pareciam tristes, mas uma ponta de felicidade surgiu dentro dela ao perceber que a maioria dos aldeões não queriam ir lá a ver ser assassinada.Um grande homem encapuzado se aproximou dela, a adaga nas mãos dele reluzia os raios de sol.Ela gritou, não conseguia aceitar aquilo, a adaga levantou no ar enquanto bloqueava a luz, então ela lembrou-se do episódio com a amazona que quase havia acabado com sua vida e instantaneamente a imagem do cavaleiro de ouro surgiu em sua mente.Ela fechou os olhos quando percebeu que a adaga ia abaixar e se enterrar na sua carne, mas um grande alvoroço instalou-se entre as pessoas dali e ela voltou a abrir os olhos.

- Mu...!- gritou ao ver o cavaleiro derrubar o homem duas vezes maior que ele.

Ele parecia bastante irritado para o seu normal e sua expressão estava contraída.Aquilo era algo totalmente inaceitável para ele, mal podia acreditar que aqueles aldeões eram tão primitivos a ponto de querer fazer um sacrifício, humano ainda por cima.Mu se aproximou da bancada de pedra e arrebentou as algemas com as próprias mãos como se fossem feitas de papel.Ninguém se mexia, se todos resolvesse atacá-lo mesmo assim eles não conseguiriam impedi-lo.

- Vocês deviam se envergonhar, essa garota não merece pagar pela vida um agrado que vocês querem fazer a uma deusa.

Ele a pegou no colo tirando-a dali, só seus passos podiam ser ouvidos, todos estavam tão espantados que não ousavam pronunciar nenhum som.Lia deixou a cabeça encostar no ombro dele, um grande alívio a invadiu.Depois de tanta apreensão, estava finalmente se sentindo segura e nem mesmo as dores que sentia e o sangue que escorria pelo seu braço, puderam apagar seu sorriso.

Shina estava treinando com outras amazonas, Marin era uma delas e isso a fazia ter mais vontade de atacar e lutar com toda sua força..Derrepente um cavaleiro se aproximou por trás dela, antes que o pobre coitado pudesse dizer alguma coisa ela o derrubou com um golpe certeiro.

- O quê que você quer ?

-Desculpa Shina, eu não quis assustá-la.

-Não me assustou, mas devia ter chego de outro modo perto de mim.

-Está bem, me perdoe...

-Fala logo então o que você quer.

-Eu vim entregar uma carta.

-Uma carta?De quem?

-Eu não posso falar se não ele me mata.

Ela arrancou o papel das mãos do homem visivelmente com medo e passou os olhos pelas letras.

- Outra - disse irritada

Shina pegou o cavaleiro pelo braço levantando-o parcialmente do chão.

- Se você não me disser eu é que vou acabar com a tua raça, desembucha!

-Não posso – ele sussurrou

Ela levantou o punho no ar, mas então foi parada por alguém.Shina se virou, a deusa do amor segurava-a firmemente.

-Ele não tem culpa Shina, não precisa bater nele.

A amazona se desvencilhou de Afrodite e chegou para trás.

- É, ele não tem culpa, você é que tem.

- Parcialmente sim.

- Você está trazendo muitos problemas, esse é um território de Atena, não deveria vir aqui achando que pode nos controlar e fazer o que você bem entende, nós somos cavaleiros e amazonas de Atena e ela é que é a responsável por nossas vidas.

O cosmo de Afrodite estava forte, fazendo a maioria das pessoas botarem as mãos no rosto para se protegerem, seus olhos estavam brancos e seu cabelo esvoaçava no ar.Shina foi arremessada para o paredão de pedra e cai deslizando para o chão.

-Eu já aturei muito as suas insolências, você não pode falar assim com uma deusa!A vida de vocês pertence á Atena, mas o coração pertence a mim e eu faço o que bem entendo.Em vez de culpar os outros você deveria agradecer por alguém amar você Shina, porque se depender da paixão que você nutre pelo Seiya, vai acabar sozinha.

Afrodite virou-se caminhando de volta para as doze casas, todos olhavam admirados para ela, com certeza era alguém indecifrável.Agora ela sabia quem havia se apaixonado por Shina e em breve a amzona também saberia....

Shina levantou-se cambaleante, sua máscara estava danificada e suas costas estavam doendo

- Estão olhando o quê?- perguntou enquanto caminhava para longe da pequena multidão.-Voltem a fazer o que vocês estavam fazendo e me deixem em paz!

Ela caminhou para a pequena cabana que chamava de casa, tirou a máscara e molhando o rosto observou o reflexo de seu rosto na água da bacia de madeira.Talvez a deusa estivesse certa, na verdade, a deusa com certeza estava raiva jogou a bacia longe fazendo-a bater na parede.

-Idiota!- gritou pra si mesma enquanto sentava na cama.

Estava mais rancorosa que nunca, insatisfeita consigo mesma e com os seus próprios sentimentos que a perturbavam e a traiam mais que tudo.Abrindo a pequena janela de cortiça observou o pequeno penhasco onde Aioria havia enterrado Cássios.Ela sentia muita saudade daquele grande guerreiro que sempre havia sido seu amigo e que a amava pelo que ela era.Voltando até a mesinha de madeira onde antes estava a bacia, pegou a carta que havia recebido lendo-a mais uma vez.

- Essa pessoa quer que eu me encontre com ela...Pois muito bem, enfim isso tudo vai acabar.Eu vou sim.

Depois que Shina foi embora, Marin decidiu ir descansar um pouco.Ela então andou para longe do acampamento de amazonas para arejar a cabeça e tomar um pouco de água.Ela se debruçou observando os peixes que nadam no fundo do rio, quando ia tirar a máscara ouviu uma voz a chamando.

- Marin!

Ela levantou a cabeça e viu Aioria do outro lado da margem.

-Olá!- ela gritou de volta.

- Dia quente não é?

-O quê?-ela perguntou tentando entender o que ele pronunciava.

Ele fez sinal para ela esperar e atravessou o rio.

-Pronto agora dá pra você me entender.- disse sorrindo

-É, agora dá.

Ele se sentou em um tronco de madeira.Estava sem a armadura e desse modo até poderia se passar por um simples homem de aldeia se não fosse seu condicionamento físico.Marin sentou ao seu lado observando a correnteza do rio.Aioria pegou uma pedrinha e a jogou fazendo-a bater quatro vezes na superfície do rio antes de afundar.

- A quanto tempo a gente se conhece Marin/

-Não sei, desde que eu vim pra cá, por quê?

-Não, nada, só foi um pensamento que me passou.Já conheceu a Afrodite?

- Não exatamente, eu a vi há pouco.Vocês cavaleiros é que tem mais contato com ela.

-É, principalmente o Mu.-comentou Aioria

-Não me diga que ele está apaixonado pela deusa do amor...

-Não, não...Bem eu acho que não, né?

-Eu queria saber o que ela veio fazer aqui.- disse a amazona olhando para frente.

-Eu também, mas ela não me disse.

- Acho que todo mundo está um pouco apreensivo com essa vinda dela.

-É...Acho que sim, mas você...Você também está apreensiva?

-Bom, nem tanto ela não vai me fazer gostar de ninguém porque eu já...Nada.

-Ahm?Do que você está falando?

-Não estou dizendo nada-disse enquanto virava já arrependida pelo que ia falar.

Aioria botou a mão em seu ombro fazendo-a olhar para ele.

-Do que você está falando Marin?- ele voltou a perguntar

- Você deve saber Aioria, não se faça de bobo.Você mesmo disse, a gente se conhece há bastante tempo...

Marin levantou caminhando até a beira do rio, Airoia levantou parando um pouco atrás dela.

- Marin você está querendo me dizer que você...Que você gosta de mim?

Ela voltou a virar para ele.Apesar de não poder ver seu rosto Aioria a conhecia o bastante para perceber que estava apreensiva.

- Eu pensei que você desconfiasse...

-Não, na verdade eu nem imaginava.

Ela abaixou a cabeça confortável com o fato dele não poder ver seu rosto enrubescido.

-Eu te amo e já faz muito tempo que eu tentava demonstrar isso.Eu pensei que você tivesse percebido já que você é o único com quem eu fico á vontade...Acho que foi melhor eu ter falado assim mesmo, eu não conseguiria guardar isso só para mim durante muito mais tempo.

Aioria arregalou os olhos enquanto tentava assimilar a idéia.

-Diz alguma coisa Aioria, seu silêncio é muito perturbador.

**Gente, espero que vcs tenham gostado, eu acho que vcs não esperavam que seria o Milo não é ?Bom, não fiquem com raiva...Ele não é apaixonado por ela e nem é ele o cavaleiro que vai balançar o coração da será o encontro entre Shina e seu admirador?O que irá balançar o coração do amante escorpiano ou da deusa do amor?E o Aioria?O que ele dirá para Marin depois dessa declaração?Abraçu grande e até a próxima parte...**


	5. descobertas

**Gente essa é a continuação da minha fic, deslculpa a demora viu?Abraçu pra todos que acompanham a historia ok, Boa Leitura!**

Aioria ficou parado sem saber exatamente o que fazer, aquela confissão havia o pego de surpresa e ele estava totalmente desnorteado.

- Eu...Eu...Realmente não sei o que dizer Marin...

-Diga alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...- disse num fôlego só.

Ele foi até ela botando suas mãos em seus ombros e olhando o rio translúcido a sua frente.

-Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci, uma amazona forte e justa e eu adoro você, mas...

Marin sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir a palavra mais incômoda que ele poderia dizer naquele momento.

- Eu gosto de você como amiga, gosto dos seus conselhos e de estar com você, só que é só isso.

Marin sentiu os olhos umedecerem e uma grande vontade de sair correndo dali e quebrar alguma coisa para se livrar do peso que comprimia seu interior.

-Está bem Aioria, até depois...- ela caminhou para longe dele, Aioria chamou seu nome algumas vezes com uma voz preocupada, mas ela não olhou para trás, tudo que não queria naquele momento era encarar a expressão de pena no rosto dele.Ela havia tentado ser forte e parecer o mais convicta possível, mas por dentro estava dilacerada, preferia mil vezes ter levado um soco no estômago do que ter passado por aquilo.

Mu botou Lia no chão enquanto examinava os pulsos sujos de sangue coagulado da garota.

-Obrigada...-ela sussurrou o fazendo virar para olhar para ela.

- De nada-ele disse amavelmente voltando a se concentrar nos ferimentos dela.

- Mu de Áries!- gritou uma voz quase escandalosa na porta do templo.Os dois viraram para encarar a pessoa que sem hesitação entrava passando pelas colunas de mármore.

- Eu fiquei esperando você aparecer, não acredito que você me fez vir até aqui!Que guia irresponsável você é!

-Desculpa Afrodite, mas eu acho que já mostrei tudo que você deveria ver.

- É, eu sei, só que você é o meu ajudante aqui, eu não gosto de ficar sozinha você sabe.- ela virou examinando a garota ao lado dele que trêmula olhava para a mulher que sem dúvida alguma tinha o brilho dos deuses.

-Quem é sua amiguinha?- perguntou Afrodite se aproximando dos dois.

-Essa é a.....Lia.- disse um pouco incerto, mas depois a garota confirmou com a cabeça.

-Sim, mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?- perguntou sorrindo.

-Bem, os aldeões resolveram sacrificá-la em homenagem a sua pessoa.

Afrodite olhou mais uma vez para a garota olhando-a com mais dedicação.

-Não acredito que ainda no novo milênio possam fazer tal coisa, agora não me diga que ela é virgem!

Mu abaixou a cabeça constrangido, talvez mais pela garota do que realmente por ele já acostumado com os comentários indiscretos da deusa.Lia a olhou com certo temor e fechando os olhos rapidamente confirmou que sim.A deusa soltou uma gargalhada prazerosa e depois segurou o queixo da garota fazendo-a olhar diretamente para seus olhos azuis.

-Uma bela flor do campo e foi um presente dado á mim, que bom.Eu precisava mesmo de uma serva e sabe...-disse aproximando-se mais da garota e cochichando - esse lugar precisa de um toque feminino...

-Você está querendo dizer que ela ficará aqui?- perguntou Mu incrédulo.

-Claro que vai - disse enquanto estalava os dedos fazendo a garota ficar paralisada, como em uma hipnose.

-O que você fez? –ele perguntou

-Eu...?Nada, apenas congelei o tempo pra ela um instantinho.

Afrodite deu a volta por trás da garota botando as mãos em seu ombro e aproximando seu rosto do pescoço dela.

-Ela tem cheiro de jasmim-disse fitando Mu intensamente- A pele macia, um rosto angelical....Mu essa é uma florzinha que você salvou... deve estar muito orgulhoso...

- Eu faria isso de novo se fosse preciso, com ela ou com outra pessoa que tivesse sendo injustamente assassinado.

-Sei...- disse a deusa ocultando seus pensamentos - Quer dizer que ela não é especial para você...

- Como qualquer pessoa que eu conheço Afrodite, aonde você está querendo chegar?

Afrodite voltou a estalar os dedos fazendo Lia sair de seu transe meio atordoada.

-Me siga garota, eu preciso que você dê um jeito no meu cabelo...

Lia agradeceu mais uma vez ao cavaleiro de Áries por seu ato heróico e se retirou correndo para acompanhar os passos decididos da deusa do amor.Mu as observou desaparecer entre os pilares e por algum motivo sentiu-se apreensivo.

Shina andava decidida até o bosque que praticamente contornava aquela região, um fio de curiosidade estava presente em seus pensamentos, mas ela logo tratou de afastá-lo, ela diria umas boas verdades pra o sujeito atrevido que estava brincando com ela, aquela história de carta estava deixando-lhe com os nervos a flor da pele e ela não via a hora de resolver tudo aquilo.Apressando o passo embrenhou-se mais profundamente na vegetação densa, ao longe ela podia ver alguém que a esperava, mas ainda não podia distingui-la muito bem já que a máscara e a sombra ocultavam a forma daquele homem que era seu admirador das cartas.

Durante algumas horas Marin perambulou sem saber o que fazer, ela já havia confrontado a morte diversas vezes, mas nenhuma dor se comparava aquela.Será que seria melhor nunca ter revelado seus sentimentos?Sua visão estava embaçada pela água que lhe escapava dos olhos, apoiando-se em uma pedra, ela sentiu o coração bater forte.A impressão que tinha é que a qualquer momento ele pararia subitamente, nenhuma erva ou curativo poderia curar aquilo, mas ela queria fervorosamente tirar o peso e a dor do coração.Marin olhou para o penhasco à frente, ninguém sentiria sua falta se ela pulasse, foi o que pensou ao jogar uma pedra e ouvir alguns segundos depois ela se espatifar no chão.Sua missão havia sido cumprida, Seya estava mais forte, entendia seus ensinamentos e defendia Atena com dedicação, nada mais lhe importava agora.Muitos cavaleiros lutariam pela vida de Saori, ela não seria nada e não tinha mais nada que pudesse lhe impedir de fazer o que pretendia.Dando um passo a frente observou a grande abertura da terra sentindo a cabeça rodar um pouco.Ela estava ficando tonta, logo seu corpo relaxaria o suficiente para deixá-la cair livremente.Inclinando o tronco para frente, ela sentiu que logo partiria, mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.No último segundo porém, um cosmo forte a envolveu, ela não poderia explicar a sensação exatamente, mas o sentimento de paz parecia ter afugentado toda sua dor e angustia.O cosmo era caloroso, contínuo e por algum motivo, extremamente belo.Desequilibrando ela quase caiu, mas teve tempo consegui se segurar em uma raiz que foi forte o bastante para fazê-la voltar a salvo.O cosmo desapareceu de uma hora para a outra, será que ele apenas queria salvá-la?Olhando para as doze casas ela teve certeza do que deveria fazer.

Mu observou Marin passar por seu templo, ela estava estranha, estava com os ombros curvados e parecia difícil para ela mexer-se para subir os degraus.Aldebaran e Máscara da morte também a viram passar e sentiram que não havia motivo para impedi-la apesar de nenhum deles saber ao exato o que estava acontecendo.Marin subiu o último degrau antes de chegar aonde queria.A dor parecia ter voltado, mas ela tinha certeza que logo estaria curada daquilo.Dando mais alguns passos entrou naquele ambiente cheio de prosperidade e ao fundo pôde ver uma forma embaçada que se aproximava dela.Caindo no chão, Marin deixou as últimas lágrimas acumuladas lhe escaparem dos olhos.Nada lhe importava naquele momento, ela só queria dar fim aquilo tudo.

-Por que você me salvou?- perguntou com a voz falhando ao sentir a presença do cavaleiro

-Você realmente acha que aquela era a melhor maneira de acabar com a sua dor?- disse se aproximando mais

- Não deveria ter me impedido.

-Fugir não vai adiantar Marin, a vida nos faz passar por momentos difíceis, se nós desistimos no primeiro obstáculo do que terá servido a oportunidade de nascer nesse mundo?

Marin respirou tentando se acalmar.Shaka se abaixou ao lado dela passando as mãos em torno de seu rosto molhado.

- Eu vou te ajudar, não se preocupe.

Mais uma vez o cosmo dele veio aquietar seu coração e ela tirou a máscara que a incomodava sentindo uma brisa acariciar sua face e a deixar mais tranqüila.As idéias suicidas fugiram de sua mente, seu espírito seria renovado e ela poderia seguir em frente.

Shina se aproximou do cavaleiro, a sombra finalmente havia revelado seu rosto, ela não podia acreditar naquilo.Não, aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira ou então uma ilusão bem feita.O cavalerio de peixes se sproximou lhe estendendo uma rosa vermelha que por algum motivo desconhecido ela pegou.

- Shina, eu sei que deveria ter aparecido antes, mas eu não queria deixar a casa de peixes assim derrepente, agora que as coisas estão mais calmas eu decidi aparecer para você.

Shina abriu a boca involuntariamente, a máscara escondia sua expressão assustada.

- Eu sei que você usa essa máscara como símbulo de que que é um cavaleiro, uma amazona sem identidade feminina, mas eu quero que você entenda que amar não é contra a as leis...eu nunca vi o seu rosto, mas tenho certeza que ele é belíssimo e que te faz ser ainda mais exuberante.

Shiana lançou o olhar de estremo nojo pra Afrodite, o que ela havia feito de errado para merecer isso?Ela tentou sair dali rapidamente, mas ele a segurou.Tentando se desvencilhar dele, derrubou o capacete de ouro do cavaleiro e saiu correndo.Provavelmente ela assinaria o seu atestado de óbito fazendo tal coisa, mas não lhe importava, pois seu instinto apenas havia lhe dito para fugir e isso foi exatamente o que fez.Afrodite por outro lado, sorriu passando a mão nos longos cabelos;

-Calma Afrodite, de tempo ao tempo- pensou enquanto pegava a parte da armadura que estava no chão e retornava para as doze casas.

- Ah, Lia...Lia....meus planos estão começando a acontecer...- dissea deusase jogando em uma cama confortável

- Verdade senhora..?- perguntou a garota lhe intregando uma fruta.

Afrodite olhou severamente pra ela e Lia retirou rapidamente o senhora do final da frase.

- Logo logo a última parte do meu plano entrará em ação e Milo, Airoia, Shaka, Afrodite, Kamus e Mu terão grandes surpresas....

Lia olhava impressionada.Deveria ser muito interessante poder decidir o destino das pessoas, ela agora sentia-se confortável ao lado da deusa, por algum motivo tinha a impressão que ela havia se afeiçoado a ela.

- Lia, eu tenho uma tarefa pra você.

- pra mim?

-É garota, pra você.....

Lia se aproximou para ouvir o que era, a deusa sussurrou como se as paredes pudessem ouvi-la.Lia se afastou muito assustada.

- Mas senhora...digo, Afrodite, eu...

-Está querendo me desobedecer pequena?

-Não, de forma alguma...

-Então faça o que estou mandando, afinal você foi dada a mim e eu quero ter certeza se você é confiável por isso, se apresse a realizar isso está me entendendo?...

-Claro- disse ainda meio atônita

Lia fez uma reverência e se retirou muito nervosa, mas enfim se conformou e tentou parecer o mais calma possível.Afrodite sorria maliciosamente, alguém seria testado naquela noite...

Aioria procurou em vão por Marin, por mais que perguntasse ás amazonas ou a outros cavaleiros por seu paradeiro, não conseguia encontrá-la.Ele temia o pior e tal fato deixava-o frustrado, depois da conversa que tiveram ela desaparecera e ele agora se culpava por isso.Talvez devesse ter dito as coisas de outra maneira, talvez ele tivesse errado, talvez seu erro fosse ter recusado o amor dela.

Shaka em posição de lótus meditava tranqüilamente, Marin o acompanhava e ele podia sentir quase involuntariamente tudo que lhe passava pela mente e pelo coração, aos poucos a ferida dela ia cicatrizar e ela poderia seguir em paz.Apesar de ser uma amazona que geralmente preza o valor da força física, ele podia sentir que ela também era rica espiritualmente e isso deixava-o contente, tudo o que ela estava vivendo só a faria ser uma melhor guerreira.Logo ela entenderia o valor da vida e ele tinha certeza que sua rápida missão estava chegando ao fim com grande sucesso, era estarnho mais compartilhar conhecimentos também tornava-o mais sábio.

Algumas casa acima desta encontrava-se o cavaleiro de aquário. Kamus parecia o mesmo de sempre, com a expressão séria, sua forma imponente e os olhos centrados em um foco importante, mas por dentro estava mudado.Talvez nem ele percebesse essa mudança, mas a verdade é que estranhos sentimentos começavam a se alastrar por seu corpo e mente.O cavaleiro de aquário encostou em uma pilastra observando as outras casas zodiacais mais a baixo e involuntariamente lançou um olhar ao seu objeto de desejo, distraído o bastante para não reparar que alguém o espiava.

Mu já estava sem a armadura e o cansaço dos últimos dias o faziam querer dormir profundamente.Ele estava sentado no chão, algumas coisas flutuavam ao seu redor enquanto ele fazia uma pequena meditação antes de se entregar ao sono.Kiki não aparecia fazia dias, na certa estava aprontando ele podia ter um pupilo tão malandro?Mas afinal, gostava do garotinho que era alegre e transmitia-lhe sentimentos bons e lhe ajudava com o que fosse preciso sendo sempre um ótimo aprendiz.Um barulho mais a frente o fez abrir os olhos e deixar a s coisas caírem no chão.O cavaleiro levantou com a certeza de que naquela hora da noite só podia ser a deusa querendo alguma coisa.Indo até a porta da frente se surpeendeu, não era a deusa que estava ali.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Lia timidamente.

Muestendeu a mão para trás dando passagem a ela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

-Não.- respondeu

- Afrodite tem algum racado pra mim?- perguntou intrigado

- Não extamente...

- Então o que houve?

- Mu...- começou a garota tentando se lembrar das palavras ensaiadas a caminho de lá.

Ele olhou com certa expectativa esperando que ela continuar a frase.

- Afrodite me mandou aqui porque ela disse que não precisa mais dos meus serviços e que de resto ela pode se virar sozinha..

-Então você vai voltar para o vilarejo?

-Não, ela me disse pra vir aqui para dizer que eu sou um agrado que ela quer te fazer...por tudo que voce fez por ela...então...

Muagora estava muito assustado, as palavras passaram direto por ele e apesar de se esforçar ele não conseguia assimilar as coisas.Lia olhou para o chão muito constrangida fitando os próprios pés descalços em contato com o piso gelado.Um arrepio corria por seus braços, pelo frio e pelo nervoisismo que a fazia sentir calafrios na nuca.Mu abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas como se tivesse esquecido tornou a fecha-la.Lia passou os dedos tremulos no lacinho do cordão que sustentava seu vestido.Ele se desfez antes queo cavaleiropudesse impedi-la.O vestido caiu em um segundo deixando o corpo da jovem a mostra.Ela olhava visivelmente onstranguida para ele.

-Eu sou seu presente...

**Gostaram do final?Eu sinceramente escrevi rindo...mas tudo bem.Depois do próximo capitulo eu vou escrever a última parte e então acabouuuuuu por isso se empenhem em dar a opinião e a dica de vcs!Tow viajandu amanhã e só volto dia 30 :( Não fikem tristinhus pq no máximo até dia 03 eu boto a continuação.Boas férias pra geral curtam mto!!!!!**

**Vou botar um negócio q eu escrevi pra uma amiga q serve pra todos q querem ser mto felizes na vida:**

**Se você procura a verdadeira felicidade, tenha a mente e o coração abertos.****Com a mente você é capaz de sonhar e ter novas idéias, com o coração você ****é capaz de amar e achar forças para viver.Saiba que rir é bom, mas que chorar ****ensina a viver.Nunca se perca dos seus objetivos e aceite os conselhos dos ****amigos, não como críticas, mas como sugestões de felicidade.Deixe de lado o ****orgulho e encare os fatos de frente sem recuar, mas se as pernas tremerem se ****apóie nos que te amam.Saiba que nunca existe o "nunca' e que como mortais ****não somos invencíveis, mas que temos a esperança e com ela somos capazes de ****fazer o impossível.Agradeça pelas coisas que você tem e batalhe pelas que ****você deseja conquistar, mas acima de tudo tenha em mente que perder não ****é fracasso, é aprendizado..**

**Fuiiiii abração pra todos!**


	6. punição

**Como está indoa vida...Levando?Eu particularmente estou em desespero, minhas aulas vão começar dia 14 e eu sinceramente não estou a fim de voltar a estudar.Bom, minha viagem foi muito boa...Eu fui pra Porto Seguro, mto lindo!Eu recomendo...Lá eu fiz um monte de amizades, com Baianos, Paulistas e Mineiros principalmente e todos eram muito legais, nem tinha muita gente daqui do Rio, mas foi até melhor, é bem legal conhecer gente de outros lugares.Por isso beijão pra geral de Minas, de Sampa, da Bahia e do Sul tb, minha segunda terrinha...Abraçu e boa Leitura!**

Mu ficou alguns segundos paralisado, ele realmente queria reagir e fazer alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguia sair do lugar, como se tivesse levado algum golpe mortal e o veneno estivesse se espalhando.Lia ficou de olhos fechados, se pudesse teria saído correndo de tanta vergonha, só que isso não seria possível, sua vida não pertencia mais a ela, estava totalmente nas mãos dos deuses, ou melhor, da deusa.

O cavaleiro de Áries finalmente conseguiu desviar o rosto, Lia abriu os olhos ao sentir que ele se afastava dela.Mu deu uma volta pegando algo não muito longe dali e voltou.A capa em suas mãos envolveu os ombros da moça, ele evitava olhar dentro dos olhos dela.Lia segurou firmemente o tecido com a certeza que deveria ir embora.O rubor ainda tomava conta de sua face e ela não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas virou e foi embora subindo as escadas rapidamente.Voltou para o templo do mestre se censurando várias vezes, apesar de saber que não havia sido escolha sua.Mesmo antes de tudo acontecer, ela tinha a certeza que essa seria a reação do cavaleiro.Mu não era qualquer um, seus ideais e bondade estavam muito, além disso, e ele nunca se aproveitaria das vontades da deusa para fazer algo que era errado perante seus olhos.Nenhuma palavra havia saído de seus lábios, mas e moça tinha certeza que se houvesse saído, ele diria que ninguém pertence a ninguém e que o livre arbítrio é uma liberdade de corpo e alma.Tal pensamento acalmava Lia e aumentava ainda mais sua admiração pelo cavaleiro, mas ela involuntariamente não podia evitar o sentimento mais perturbador que uma mulher pode ter: o de ser rejeitada por quem ama.

Shina deu um giro em torno do próprio corpo derrubando com chutes rápidos todas as estacas de madeira ao seu redor.Voltando a pisar no chão, limpou o suor que lhe escorria pela testa com o antebraço e respirou fundo esperando alguma amazona atacíla para poderem continuar o treinamento.No entanto isso não aconteceu, elas estavam ocupadas demais comentando a hospitalidade do cavaleiro de virgem com a amazona de águia.A grande maioria sussurrava palavras maldosas se divertindo com a possibilidade da amazona estar tendo um "affair" justo com o dito "cavaleiro mais perto de deus."

Shina deu de ombros, esse tipo de coisa não fazia o seu estilo, pra falar a verdade ela não tinha nenhum interesse em saber que motivos haviam levado a sua companheira de luta até uma das casas Zodiacais.Caminhando até uma bacia de água pegou seu pano dentro dele e passou pelo corpo para aliviar o calor.Olhando de volta para a bacia um sentimento incômodo surgiu em seu corpo fazendo um nó se formar em seu peito: uma rosa vermelha boiava tranqüilamente na água.

Lia entrou cabisbaixa no templo, na contradição entre seus sentimentos, a razão e o que julgava certo.O dia já estava raiando e ela não dormia á um dia inteiro.Afrodite não perguntou nada apenas a mandou descer novamente para ir colher algumas framboesas, fazendo Lia sentir-se um pouco melhor por não ser censurada ou até castigada por sua falha.Mesmo sabendo que teria que descer tudo novamente e muito provavelmente encontrar o cavaleiro de Áries, ela obedeceu confortada por não ter que explicar nada sobre o que havia acontecido.

A deusa observou sua serva partir e levantou arrastando o tecido fino e levemente transparente que lhe cobria.Desde que acordara estava inquieta, tinha certeza que algo estava errado e sentimentos desse tipo em deuses sem dúvida não eram bons sinais.Ela andou até a entrada do templo olhando para a pequena vila em baixo das doze casas.A princípio tudo parecia da mesma forma, então porque estava angustiada?Desviando o olhar de baixo para cima viu surgir no horizonte uma imensa nuvem negra que se aproximava da região.Raios caiam ferozmente em direção á terra e algumas árvores pegavam fogo, logo a tempestade estava sobre sua cabeça e a terra tremia violentamente na vila surtindo algum efeito também nas casas do Zodíaco.Aquilo não era uma mera ação da natureza, era um castigo e Afrodite tinha agora plena certeza disso.

Lia já estava em baixo quando a tempestade apertou e o chão começou a abrir.As aves voavam sem uma direção certa, gritos ecoavam de todos os cantos, ela sentia-se desnorteada e estava longe suficientemente do templo do mestre para ter certeza que Afrodite não estaria preocupada com sua segurança.Uma árvore tombou chamuscada ao seu lado fazendo-a dar um pulo e deixar as poucas framboesas que havia pego desviando dos obstáculos até chegar perto do precipício, o mesmo que quase levara a vida de Marin no dia anterior.Um grito fez sua atenção voltar-se para o meio das pedras muito próximo dali, um garotinho estava encurralado em meio ao fogo, as pedras e a imensa rachadura do precipício que se tornara agora bem maior.Ela nunca havia sido uma pessoa realmente corajosa, mas muitas vezes na vida nós não temos tempo para pensar em nossos medos, apenas agimos na esperança de dar certo.O menino deu alguns passos para trás sem equilíbrio por causa dos tremores e escorregou pela pedra molhada.Lia pulou segurando seu bracinho mais logo ele começou a escorregar novamente fazendo-a ficar inclinada também.O desespero no rosto dele era evidente, ela também sentia-se assim, nunca se perdoaria se o deixasse cair.Seu corpo deslizava mais rapidamente em direção ao profundo buraco que parecia querer sugílos.Ela sabia que não era forte para poder ajudílo, ele era pequeno, mas era bastante pesado e ela além de baixa, Lia tinha pulsos muito finos para ser capaz de levantílo.Decidiu não soltílo mesmo sabendo que isso muito provavelmente lhe custaria a vida.Os dois escorregaram caindo, mas antes que ela pudesse ter a certeza de que morreria, um braço segurou firmemente o seu.O garoto girou um pouco o corpo por causa do tranco, mas Lia conseguiu encontrar forças para não largílo.Por um momento ela exibiu um sorriso na certeza que encontraria os olhos de Mu quando saísse de l� mas logo seu sorriso se desfez.Quem a puxou para cima não foi o cavaleiro de Áries.O homem com quem ela se deparou tinha cabelos curtos e aparentava ser bem mais velho que ela.Os olhos de Lia analisaram sua roupa, ele também era um cavaleiro de ouro.Olhando para o rosto dele, ela voltou a sorrir para demonstrar seu alívio e gratidão, Shura ajudou o menino a levantar e os conduziu em meio à confusão para outro lugar.Ela agradeceu ao cavaleiro que logo desapareceu novamente.O menino saindo do choque inicial, passou os bracinhos gorduchos pelo seu pescoço e disse que tudo ficaria bem.Ela desejou que fosse verdade e que os deuses fossem piedosos com sua aldeia, mesmo sabendo que eles não haviam sido com ela.

Afrodite olhou para baixo irritada com o caos que aquilo estava causando.Algumas pessoas do vilarejo haviam subido as escadas para encontrar salvação ao seu lado, outros rezavam de joelhos dizendo que era o fim do mundo.Sua expressão era séria, os cavaleiros de ouro tentavam ajudar as pessoas afastando-as do perigo e ela decidiu fazer o mesmo, porque era sua culpa a ira de Zeus estar caindo sobre aquele lugar.Subindo em cima da sacada de mármore onde tinha uma visão privilegiada de tudo ao seu redor, ela se concentrou emitindo um cosmo forte que subiu até o céu ao mesmo tempo que se espalhava ao seu redor como uma onda de neblina rosada.Seu cosmo estava elevado e aos poucos foi se espalhando mais e descendo pelas casas zodiacais em direção ao vilarejo para levar um pouco de conforto ás pessoas.

Não muito tempo depois os aldeões estavam inebriados e com uma tranqüilidade anormal, os cavaleiros de ouro voltaram para as casas e se reuniram no templo do mestre depois que todos os desesperados haviam voltado para a aldeia.Os tremores cessaram e a imensa nuvem negra foi se diluindo e dando lugar ao céu azul.Afrodite permanecia na mesma posição e seu cosmo apesar de tudo ter passado parecia ainda mais forte.Os cavaleiros também se sentiam levemente alterados com a força do cosmo, mas como este não havia sido direcionado a eles era pouco provável que eles entrassem em algum tipo de transe.A deusa finalmente começou a baixar os braços.Os cavaleiros se aproximaram, ela havia ficado muito tempo ali e seu corpo tombou para trás.O cavaleiro de peixes se precipitou pegando-a antes que ela batesse no chão.A deusa estava desacordada, os cabelos loiros arrastavam no chão e ela estava mais pálida que o normal.Os outros cavaleiros o acompanharam quando ele a colocou no chão perto do trono do mestre.

Aldebaran foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Ela está bem- perguntou

- Acho que sim.- falou Afrodite virando o rosto da deusa para ele.

- Ela é uma deusa, como ela se desgastou tanto assim- continuou o cavaleiro de touro dando um passo á frente.

Por alguns instantes tudo ficou silêncio, mas então Shaka se aproximou enquanto os outros lhe davam passagem.

- Porque ela está na sua forma imortal.Por que vocês acham que os deuses escolhem reencarnar em vez de virem pessoalmente até a terra?

Silencio novamente e os cavaleiros olhavam com a atenção.Shaka não esperou ninguém tentar adivinhar.

- Porque a forma imortal dos deuses é para o Olimpo não para a terra, aqui com os mortais o poder deles diminui muito e eles perdem força e vitalidade muito mais rapidamente.Ela - disse apontando com a cabeça para a deusa ainda desacordada.- É teimosa como o sentimento que representa e desafiou essa lei dos deuses.Obviamente Zeus está furioso com sua teimosia já que sua permanência aqui está sendo mais longa do que deveria.Os deuses escolhem alguém para reencarnar e esperam a pessoa crescer para poder agir, ela não fez isso.

Todos olharam para a deusa, cada qual com seu próprio pensamento, ela era muito provavelmente a deusa mais orgulhosa depois de Hera, a esposa do deus do Olimpo.

Os cavaleiros se revezaram para zelar por ela.Era estranho fazerem isso mesmo não sendo ela a deusa pela qual eles deviam ter devoção, mas a verdade é que sendo a deusa do amor, era muito fácil eles sentirem afeição por ela e mesmo sendo uma imortal autoritária e confiante demais, ela havia inspirado sentimentos muito diferentes dentro deles.Sua presença transmitia todo o amor que ela representava, não somente a paixão ou os desejos presente no interior de cada um, mas também a compaixão e a bondade com o próximo.Até mesmo máscara da morte se via devotado em proteger os aldeões do terremoto e isso sem dúvida prova suficiente de tal fato.

Kamus passou a noite ao lado da cama onde ela repousava, ela acordou no meio da madrugada um pouco sobressaltada.Tinha os olhos sem o brilho e a malícia habitual e se não fosse quem fosse, seria a plena imagem de uma santa.

Eles conversaram um pouco, ela estava fraca, mas não conseguia evitar as brincadeirinhas de sempre e Kamus se flagrou sorrindo de seu cinismo inocente.Ela lhe disse que Zeus lhe havia dado um prazo para permanecer lá e que a verdade é que não queria ir embora.Disse também que logo Atena estaria de volta e que eles voltaria ao seu cotidiano tranqüilamente sem sua presença por lá.O cavaleiro de aquário sentiu vontade de perguntar algumas coisas mais se conteve, ela adormeceu apoiada em seu ombro tão tranqüilamente que ele não ousou se mexer e o dia também não demorou a novamente aparecer.

Aioria deu uma volta entre as amazonas procurando por Marin, estava muito preocupado com ela, não havia tido notícias suas fazia muito tempo e ele temia que algo pudesse ter lhe acontecido durante o terremoto.Shina estava ajudando a consertar algumas coisas no acampamento das amazonas, ele se aproximou logo que a viu.

- Shina- chamou

Ela logo virou a cabeça o encarando.

Aioria se aproximou rapidamente.

- Você viu a Marin eu estou preocupado, ela não...

-Não se preocupe – ela disse voltando a fazer o que estava fazendo - Ela está em ótimas mãos...

Aioria olhou intrigado para ela.

-Do que você está falando?

-Ela esta na casa de virgem.

-Na casa de virgem?Como...?

- Não sei como, sei que ela já está lá faz uns dois dias.

Aioria segurou seus braços virando-a e fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Me explica isso direito.

Shina sorriu maliciosamente, mas ele não pôde ver isso.

-Não sei como, mas as outras amazonas dizem que o jejum do santíssimo Shaka terminou e que ele escolheu a Marin para ficar ao seu lado e ajudílo a digamos...redescobrir a vida.

Aioria a soltou sentindo com se houvesse levado uma pancada forte na cabeça e tivesse ficado tonto.

Shina voltou sua atenção para outra coisa e deixou Aioria plantado sem saber direito para onde ir, até que ele virou e correu em direção as doze casas.Shina voltou a olhar para o cavaleiro de leão se afastando velozmente, muito provavelmente aquilo daria o que falar para as amazonas desocupadas dali.Pegando um pedaço de madeira para botar em pé, sentiu algo passar perto de seu braço.Ela olhou para o lado vendo que fincada em um pedra perto de si estava mais uma rosa vermelha.

Kamus saiu da sala do mestre quando Mu chegou para ficar com a deusa.Ela não parava de reclamar dizendo que não precisava de tudo aquilo e que ela era uma deusa e podia se virar sozinha, no entanto nem ousava levantar da cama.Afrodite ficou feliz em ver novamente Mu e mais ainda porque poderia atormentílo um pouquinho, mas não foi nem um pouco grossa com Kamus e até lhe deu um beijo no rosto cheio de compaixão.

O cavaleiro de aquário desceu as escadas sorrindo, estava se sentindo bem e tinha certeza que era por causa da deusa.Ele não sentia amor ou paixão por ela, mas um sentimento de paz o envolvia como há muito tempo não acontecia.A presença de Afrodite nas casas o havia perturbado no início, mas agora ele se via desejando que ela permanecesse com eles durante mais tempo.

- Se divertiu Kamus- perguntou Milo fazendo o cavaleiro de aquário olhar surpreso para ele.

- Não exatamente, por quê- perguntou descendo mais alguns degraus.

- Está sorrindo...Passou a noite no leito de uma deusa...- comentou

Kamus franziu a testa enquanto a expressão calma desaparecia.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

-Eu?Nada...Só estou contastando.

- Eu fiquei a noite com a Afrodite cuidando dela e eu definitivamente não gostei do tom que você falou: leito de uma deusa?Eu não dormi com ela da forma que você está dizendo.- disse enquanto passava pelo cavaleiro de escorpião.

- Mais gostaria não é mesmo?Aposto que tentou...

Kamus virou em um só movimento, o punho direito bateu direto no rosto de Milo que tombou no chão deslizando até seu corpo ser impedido de prosseguir por uma mureta.

- Nunca mais duvide de mim e insinue nada ao meu respeito.Você me conhece muito menos do que imagina Milo de escorpião.

Kamus voltou a se virar sem dar atenção ao rosto espantado de Milo que mais do que nunca tinha certeza de que havia algo errado.O Kamus que ele conhecia com certeza não era aquele.Nunca imaginou que o cavaleiro de aquário pudesse ter uma reação violenta rapidamente e afinal de contas não havia sido nada demais o que falara, ou seria?

Afrodite soltou uma gargalhada prazerosa, parecia estar se recuperando rapidamente.Lia estava encolhida em um canto, envergonhada demais para se aproximar da deusa e do cavaleiro de Áries que conversavam enquanto ele tentava fazê-la comer alguma coisa.Um barulho na porta chamou a atenção dos três.

- Shaka- perguntouMu espantado quando o cavaleiro caminhou em sua direção.

Afrodite mantinha a mesma pose, com as mãos apoiadas perto dos joelhos e queixo levantado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui- perguntouMu meio confuso já que era raro ver o cavaleiro devirgem perambular por lá.

- Eu vim vê-la.- disse Shaka se aproximando dos dois.

- Ora, não me diga que não conseguiu resistir aos meus encantos.. – comentou Afrodite sorrindo enquantoMu tinha a confirmação de que estava tudo bem novamente.

Shaka esticou levemente os lábios quase sorrindo, o temperamento e a audácia da deusa era exatamente o oposto ao seu ser e isso quase tornava-se engraçado.

- Acho que eu sou o mais bem preparado para dizer se você está bem, não é mesmo?Você se desgastou muito, emitir um cosmo daquela forma ainda mais nas suas condições poderiam ter lhe custado muito caro.

-Eu sei as conseqüências dos meus atos.- disse confiante

- Eu sei que você sabe, estou apenas te lembrando que você pode estar melhor fisicamente, mas espiritualmente não.

Muolhou para a deusa já sem saber se estava tudo bem com ela, o cavaleiro de virgem se aproximou e sem mesmo encostar nela, a fez levitar.

- Me põe no chão filhote de Buda...Agora!

-Você não é uma deusa?Volte pra baixo...- comentou enquanto apenas com a força da mente ele a fazia ir para mais alto.

Ela ficou extremamente irritada.

-Eu disse Agora- gritou mais uma vez batendo os pés.

Shaka a fez voltar tranqüilamente para cima da cama.

- Eu disse que ela estava fraca, não tem forças nem para me evitar.- disse Shaka no mesmo tom de voz enquanto Lia eMu olhavam admirados para aquela cena.

-E o que ela precisa fazer para melhorar- perguntou Mu.

- Ela precisa de cosmos.

-Você quer dizer...Nossos cosmos?

- É. Nada que vá nos causar muitos problemas, mas estando aqui há tanto tempo nessa forma e usando o cosmo daquela forma, ela pode ter sérios problemas com sua vitalidade.

-Eu não vou fazer nada, vocês estão querendo mandar em mim!

- Você está agindo como uma mortal mimada, se você continuar assim, sua imortalidade vai escapar e você vai começar a envelhecer.- comentou Shaka enquanto seus olhos fechados se contraiam levemente.

Afrodite engoliu a seco passando os dedos na sua face tão lindamente conservada.

- Está bem então.- aceitou

Se a situação não fosse quase trágica, Mu teria rido da situação, só foi falar na palavra"envelhecer' e ela mudou rapidinho de idéia.Shaka não falou mais nada apenas virou e foi embora, Afrodite odiava quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia e sem dúvida ficar levitando a força foi algo humilhante, mas o pior de tudo era saber que ele estava certo.

O cavaleiro de virgem voltou para seu templo, Marin estava no fundo apenas sentada.

- Está melhor-perguntou se aproximando

-Sim – ela respondeu um pouco distraída.

-Acha que já está melhor?

- Estou me sentindo muito bem.Obrigada por me ajudar Shaka, eu quase fiz uma besteira.

-Não precisa...- Shaka não terminou a frase, algo perto de seu templo lhe chamou a atenção.Ele virou-se andando até o meio do imenso salão.Em poucos segundos teve certeza de quem se tratava.

-Porque não entra Aioria- soou sua voz ecoando pelo lugar.

Aioria entrou com a expressão séria.Seus olhos se fixaram na imagem de Shaka em pé á sua frente, depois sua visão correu pelo salão até se estabilizar na imagem de Marin.Ela estava o fundo sentada com as mãos no rosto, estava sem máscara.Seus olhos voltaram a se fixar em Shaka estreitando-se ameaçadoramente.

-Eu vou acabar com você.- declarou dando um passo à frente com os punhos cerrados.

-Não seria a primeira vez que lutaríamos, não é mesmo- comentou Shaka enquanto sentia a raiva de Aioria aumentar a cada palavra sua.

- Não, não seria – disse Aioria tomando velocidade e dando o primeiro golpe.

**Gostaram?Não?Dêem a opinião de vocês está bem?Só quero lembrar uma coisinha: o final só vai ser definido quando eu botar a palavra fim, então muita coisa pode rolar e vocês ainda podem me dar idéia e me fazer até trocar os casaizinhos que eu quero montar, ok?Valew por continuarem a acompanhar essa minha deusa maluca, nós ficamos muito agradecidas.Beijão!**


	7. início do fim

**Gente!Capitulo meio longo dessa vez, mas que foi muito bom de escrever.Na verdade todos estão sendo super emocionantes até mesmo pra mim.Vlw mesmo gente por me incentivarem principalmente a Mo de Áries que sempre manda review pra mim.É bem legal a relação que vai se desenvolvendo entre quem escreve e quem lê.Eu prometo me dedicar mais tarde em ler as fics de vcs tb...**

Shaka desviou quase sutilmente do ataque de Aioria, mas em poucos instantes o cavaleiro de leão estava de volta atacando-o com ferocidade.

Marin soltou uma sílaba de exclamação e pleno terror.Queria conter aqueles dois, mas nem ao menos sabia onde sua máscara estava.Olhando mais adiante conseguiu avistíla, mas estava do outro lado da sala e era impossível para ela naquele momento passar pela linha de fogo invisível travada pelos dois cavaleiros de ouro.

- Me ataque Shaka, vamos- exclamou Aioria com vontade de ver seu inimigo bater com força nas paredes do próprio templo.

Shaka aceitou a proposta atacando-o enquanto uma luz dourada envolvia o seu corpo.A luta passou para um estágio de maior concentração, agilidade e força.Era como se eles estivessem continuando a luta que ficara mal resolvida tempos atrás na sala do mestre, só que agora não deveria ter empate, apenas o vencedor.

A luta prosseguiu, mas suas forças e habilidades sempre se igualavam.Marin já não agüentava mais presenciar aquela cena e na verdade nem conseguia entender muito bem o motivo daquilo tudo.

-Chega- ela gritou enquanto abraçava os próprios joelhos e abaixava a cabeça.

Aioria evitou lançar o próprio ataque, sem desviar os olhos de seu imponente, mas tentando captar os movimentos da amazona não muito longe dele.

É melhor encerrarmos por aqui essa luta Aioria- declarou Shaka relaxando os braços e caminhando serenamente na direção dele.

- Acha mesmo-perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Acho.

-Pra onde você está indo- perguntou Aioria ao perceber que o cavaleiro de virgem tinha a intenção de sair do templo.

- Acho que vocês precisam ficar a sós-comentou e passando por ele sem parar econcluiu - Eu estou sempre de olhos fechados, não vi o rosto dela Aioria, se você quer culpar alguém pelo seu distanciamento culpe a si mesmo.

Por alguns momentos Aioria ficou parado ouvindo o barulho de passos levarem Shaka para longe dali.Marin levantou olhando para baixo e tentando ir a caminho de sua máscara, mas Aioria ficou em seu caminho.Ela virou para não ser vista, mas ele caminhou até ela.

-Aioria sai daqui.- ela disse sem virar.

-Eu não posso fazer isso, a minha real intenção aqui não era lutar e sim falar com você.- ele disse botando as mão em seus ombros.

Marin tentou sair de perto dele, mas acabou tropeçando nas próprias pernas e caindo ajoelhada no chão.O cavaleiro de leão se aproximou para garantir que a amazona não fugiria.Ela botou as mãos no rosto tentando esconder a aparência feminina que sempre escondia por trás da máscara.Sentia-se imune, fraca, como se a máscara lhe desse força para se igualar a força de um cavaleiro do sexo masculino.

- Saia daqui Aioria, me deixe sozinha.

Aioria ajoelhou na sua frente e ela tentou virar para afastílo, mas ele segurou seus dois pulsos olhando diretamente para os seus olhos.

- Eu estou vendo o seu rosto Marin, você não tem escolha agora.Me ame como você disse que amava ou me mate e eu não tentarei impedi-la.

- Pare- ela gritou tentando se desvencilhar dele.

Ele a segurou mais fortemente até ela deixar a cabeça tombar sobre seu ombro e soluçar deixando o choro escapar.

- Porque você fez isso-ela perguntou sussurrando

- Porque eu cometi um erro quando disse aquelas coisas pra você...Eu...Também te amo.

Marin levantou a cabeça olhando para ele, espantada, indefesa, soluçante...Aioria passou a mão na lateral de seu rosto, enxugando suas lágrimas.

- Você é uma amazona incrível Marin e teve muita coragem em vir até mim para contar sobre seus sentimentos, eu...Ao contrário de você, tentei esconder de mim mesmo a verdade e quase te perdi por causa desse erro, me perdoa...

- As coisas não são tão fáceis assim Aioria, eu expus os meus sentimentos e você disse francamente que não sentia o mesmo, derrepente muda e passa a gostar de mim?

-Eu já te disse.Eu sempre gostei de você eu só era idiota demais pra poder perceber isso, mas quando eu ouvi dizerem que você estava com o Shaka e depois chegar aqui e acreditar que era verdade, me despertou pra realidade.Dizem que nós só damos valor para as coisas que amamos quando nós perdemos, eu já aprendi a lição, não quero te perder de verdade.

-Apesar de tudo ainda gosto de você Aioria e também não acho que você tenha sido uma má pessoa quando eu te contei o que sentia, mas é muito doloroso me sentir assim.Eu esperei tanto tempo pra ouvir um sim de também te amo e você disse o contrário.

-Se não for muito tarde eu digo sim, milhares de vezes sim Marin.

-E como eu posso confiar que você não vai mudar de idéia e descobrir que não me ama de verdade?

-Eu não tenho como te provar isso, mas se você pedir eu faço qualquer coisa pra você acreditar que é sincero o que eu digo.Vamos até Afrodite e ela vai te dizer que o único nome escrito em mim é o teu...

Ela o calou com um beijo quase desajeitado, eles riram e depois deixaram seus lábios se tocarem mais uma vez para demonstrar seus sentimentos através de singelos gestos de carinho.

- Você promete que nunca mais vai me abandonar- ela perguntou sentindo o coração mais leve

-Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezesé claro que eu prometo.

Ela sorriu.

-Você é bem diferente do que eu imaginava.- ele comentou maroto.

Ela fechou o sorriso olhando fixamente pra ele.

-E...Você ficou decepcionado?

-Claro que não sua boba, você é muito mais do que eu podia imaginar.- disse dando-lhe um beijo perto da orelha e esfregando o rosto em seu cabelo arruivado.

Ele levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo.

-Você deve desculpas ao Shaka, ele foi muito bom pra mim e em nenhum momento me faltou com respeito, apenas tentou me ajudar a cicatrizar a ferida que você causou.- ela comentou já em pé.

-Ele te curou da ferida, mas sou eu que vou garantir que nenhuma outra se forme Marin, isso não vai mais acontecer.Não se preocupe, eu vou falar com ele, agora trate de botar a máscara de volta senão eu vou ter que lutar com quem te ver e...

Ela lhe deu um selinho sorridente.

-Sim senhor de leão, pode deixar, mas eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

Ela caminhou pegando sua máscara ecolocando-a.Depoisfez questão de adiantar-se e sair na frente do cavaleiro, o que o fezter certeza de que ela voltara ao seu eu normal, a Marin que tanto conhecia e que sempre amara também.

Afrodite esticou os braços se espreguiçando manhosamente.Ninguém encontrava-se perto dali e ela odiava sentir-se só daquela forma, mas de qualquer forma levantou dando pulinhos para não manter os pés muito tempo em contato com o piso gelado decidida a aproveitar o tempo que lhe restava por lá.O dia estava escuro e uma chuva leve havia caído a noite inteira.Ela adorava a brisa fresca e a chuva também, fonte da vida em qualquer lugar, que nutre a mãe terra e que sacia os sedentos.Afrodite foi até a sacada andando enquanto se equilibrava no mesmo lugar onde elevara seu cosmo algum tempo antes deixando pingos d água molharem seus cabelos e escorrerem pelo seu corpo.Ela rodopiou perigosamente, qualquer um que a visse diria que era louca , o que certamente não era mentira, mas esse não era o caso.Ela gostava de aproveitar quando estava em solo mortal e sabia que de lá não cairia.

- Assim você pode resfriar-se- comentou uma voz que a fez dar outro giro para ouvir de que boca saira aquelas palavras.

- Ah, Shura eu não me resfrio nunca, sou uma deusa-ela comentou rindo.

- Mas de qualquer forma ainda está muito fraca e definitivamente não é hora para dançar, ainda mais na chuva- comentou Mu subindo alguns degraus e fitando Afrodite com um certo ar de preocupação.

-Vocês são tão lindos, meus cavaleiros mortais, me sinto até honrada - disse botando uma das mãos sobre o seio e sorindo angelicalmente.

- Quanto tempo lhe resta aqui- perguntou Shura passando as mãos no cabelo e o fazendo ficar arrepiado.

-Já estão querendo que eu vá embora- ela perguntou, mas sem esperar resposta continuou- Alguns poucos dias, por isso precisam ser bonzinhos comigo viram?

- Por isso você precisa ser boazinha consigo mesma e não ficar perambulando pra lá e pra cá antes de nós passarmos um pouco de nossos cosmos pra você.Antes de partir você precisa estar bem.- disse Shaka passando por Mu e Shura e ficando na chuva próximo a deusa.

- Por que você sempre acaba com a minha diversão?Se preocupe lá com a sua pupila e me deixe em paz.

-A Marin não é bem a minha pupila e não precisa mais dos meus cuidados, agora vamos, desça daí-disse estendendo a mão para ajudíla a descer.

-Ah não, está tão gostoso aqui fora...- ela disse esticando os braços e deixando a cabeça cair para trás.

Mu e Shura desviaram os olhos da imagem da deusa, provavelmente ela havia percebido que suas roupas estavam encharcadas e coladas no corpo de forma transparente, mas definitivamente não se importava com isso e não tinha vergonha alguma de estar naqueles trages.Muitas vezes os grandes pintores a representavam nua e era a melhor das formas mesmo, pois na sua opinião era bem mais confortável.

- Vamos Afrodite desça...- Shaka repetiu sem demonstrar impaciência no seu tom de voz.

- Vem me pegar.- ela disse sorrindo como se o desafiasse.

Ele sorriu também achando graça da situação, era estranho como ela podia ser uma pessoa em dois extremos; a mulher sedutora e a menina travessa.Ela deu impulso deixando os pés deslizarem no mármore e escapando assim de Shaka, mas logo ele reapareceu atrás dela se equilibrando na sacada e a pegou no colo.

-Isso não vale, eu não usei meus poderes para fugir de você- reclamou ela.

-Nem teria como porque você está praticamente sem eles, Afrodite.- ele retrucou enquanto ela deixava-se levar com os braços cruzados e um rosto de ofendida.

- Bem, da pra ver o corpo dela quase todo, mas pelo menos o Shaka está de olhos fechados- disse Shura rindo e indo atrás dos dois.

- Ta bom, você já me trouxe pra dentro, então me larga.- ela disse em voz alta.

Shaka a botou no chão e ela andou decidida torcendo o cabelo.

-Lia trás um manto ou alguma toalha pra ela, sim- falou Mu passando pela garota.

-Claro.- ela respondeu prontamente.

Pouco tempo depois a moça retornou jogando sobre os ombros da deusa uma toalha comprida.

-Eu estou bem, porque vocês estão me olhando assim?

-Depois a gente volta pra poder te ajudar a recobrar os poderes, mas enquanto a gente não transmite os cosmos fique quieta aí.- disse Shaka pegando uma outra toalha que Lia trouxera e enxugando o próprio corpo.

-Isso é uma ordem virginiano?

-Não, claro que não, mas é o melhor para você.Se não obedecer, não sou eu que ficarei fraco e sem poderes, será voce.

Afrodite mordeu de leve os lábios ciente da resposta bem dada que levara.

- Está bem, eu vou me comportar direitinho pode deixar.

Shura e Shaka se retiraram eMu beijou suas mãos dizendo pra ela não aprontar nada mesmo, ela confirmou que ficaria comportada e voltou a secar os cabelos.O cavaleiro de Áries se precipitou para ir embora também, era engraçado como os cavaleiros estavam acostumados a sempre irem visitar a deusa, ela era descontraída e cativante.Saori era uma pessoa muito boa, mas era bastante séria e não conseguia transmitir alegria como a deusa do amor fazia, talvez por isso, eles sentiam-se tão a vontade perto dela.

- Mu .-chamou alguém atrás dele.

Ele se virou esquecendo seus pensamentos momentâneos.

-Ah, oi Lia...Tudo bem?

- Tudo, mas eu queria falar com você.

-Claro pode falar.

-Eu queria me desculpar pela forma como as coisas aconteceram e sobre aquela noite eu...

-Não precisa dizer nada, esquece isso está bem- ele disse tranquilamente

-Ah, claro...- ela abaixou a cabeça e depois esticou os braços entregando-lhe o seu manto que acabara ficando com ela.

-Obrigado- ele respondeu simplesmente ao pegar o tecido bem dobrado.

- Desculpe se eu for indiscreta, mas por acaso você esta...me evitando?

- Não por quê- ele perguntou simplesmente como se não entendesse

-Desde aquela noite sempre que nós encontramos você não diz nada, a maioria das vezes age como se eu nem estivesse presente...Só queria entender.

- Não. Foi impressão sua.

-Então, já que é assim...Você aceita ir comigo até a vila?Eu não queria ir sozinha depois do que eu passei por l� mas eu não vejo o meu pai há tanto tempo e ele está muito velhinho.- ela perguntou com um fio de animação

- Bom, eu...Não vai dar.Me dá um tempo depois eu até vou com você, mas...

-Então não está me evitando, cavaleiro?Estranho, acho que não há nada em especial para se fazer aqui pra ser motivo de você recusar.Se você não quer ir Mu, não precisa ir, mas não minta fingindo que vai ver e depois esquece novamente de que eu existo- ela parecia irritada, a voz havia aumentado consideravelmente, mas era verdade que estava magoada.

-Não Lia, não é isso...

-Eu peço pra outra pessoa Mu, não precisa mais se incomodar.- disse ela tentando ficar calma e sem falar com sarcasmo.

Lia virou dando passos firmes, desde que aquilo tudo acontecera estava irritada com os acontecimentos que se seguiam.Mu era sempre tão atencioso e agora tratava-a como uma estranha, mais que a vergonha que passara, o distanciamento dele era o que mais deixava-a nervosa.

Mu passou as mãos no cabelo prendendo-as na nuca e deu um suspiro profundo, não queria de modo algum deixíla triste ou irritada e não via mal algum em acompanhíla, ele recusou quase por impulso.Agora estava se sentindo desnorteado, sem entender o porquê de inventar uma desculpa qualquer e ela só havia lhe pedido para ir ver o pai com ele:

- Céus, o que eu fiz...- falou consigo mesmo surpreso pela reação que tivera.

Talvez ela estivesse certa, talvez ele a estivesse evitando.Mas Por quê?Nem ele sabia...

Shina deu um passo para trás para pegar distância e correu até ficar inclinada no paredão de pedra e dar uma cambalhota para trás.Às vezes quando ficava entediada fazia isso para se distrair e era exatamente assim que se sentia naquele momento.Era amazona para lutar e ter ação em seu cotidiano e não para ficar apenas treinando, onde estariam as lutas?Aceitaria rever Seiya com bom gosto só p elo fato de poder provocílo e lhe atacar.Ela socou a pedra ao seu lado fazendo-a cair aos pedaços sem ao menos lhe machucar.Estava se preparando para atacar novamente seu "ininigo imóvel' quando ouviu um barulho em cima do rochedo.Ela levantou o olhar observando o cavaleiro de peixes girar no ar e pousar não muito distante dela com um olhar que não lhe lembrava nenhum tipo de sentimento.

- Você novamente- elaperguntou simplesmente botando as mãos na cintura e o encarando.

- Lhe desagrada me rever- perguntou Afrodite extremamente cavalheiro.

-Não, eu não me importo com a sua presença. – respondeu indiferente.

- Menos pior, mas...Acho que você não recebeu minhas rosas, pois seria de muita falta de educação não me agradecer ou ao menos me comunicar que as encontrou...

- Eu tive uma educação rígida, mas etiqueta não estava incluída nela.

- Eu percebi.Você realmente leva a sério as leis das amazonas em renunciar a feminilidade.Não se cuida nem um poucoé rude, bruta e não consegue inspirar nos homens que te rodeiam nenhum tipo de galanteio.

- Fique quieto, eu não sou assim!Sou forte e me orgulho disso, mas não sou como um homem.

- Não é o que parece – ele disse sorrindo e jogando os longos cabelos para trás.

Shina correu em sua direção para atacílo, mas o cavaleiro desapareceu num piscar de olhos.

- Apareça e me enfrente desgraçado- ela esbravejou

Ele reapareceu e ela lhe atacou novamente.Mais uma vez ele sumiu fazendo-a irritar-se.

- Você fala que eu sou como um homem macho, mas você não passa de uma garotinha vaidosa.Talvez eu seja mesmo uma pessoa bruta, mas eu prefiro perder o meu tempo treinando duro a escovar 100 vezes o cabelo antes de dormir!

Afrodite surgiu com a mesma velocidade que havia sumido dando um chute no ar e fazendo Shina cambalear para trás para sair de sua mira.

É luta que você quer?Então é isso que você vai ter – ele disse atacando.

Shina não teve tempo de levantar-se o chute dessa vez foi certeiro e atingiu a lateral de sua cabeça.Ela tombou com força no chão.

- Vamos, mostre que é mesmo uma amazona forte e imponente.Essa foi de leve Shina!Eu quero ver até onde você é capaz de ir.

A amazona levantou cheia de ira nos olhos.Ele estava querendo provocíla e certamente estava conseguindo.O ouvido agora emitia um zumbido fino por causa do golpe e a dor lhe incomodava, mas ela não deixaria barato, senão ela não seria a Shina de cobra.

- Está bem então, você vai ver!– ela gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Os dois correram até se chocarem em dois golpes distintos que se transformaram praticamente em uma luta corpo a corpo.Afrodite virou para desviar do chute de Shina, mas então foi surpreendido por sua outra perna que lhe deu uma rasteira bem feita fazendo-o cair.Seu corpo bateu no chão, mas ele mal percebeu, estava visivelmente impressionado com a agilidade e flexibilidade da amazona.Ela tentou dar outro golpe nele enquanto ele parecia vulnerável no chão, mas ele desviou a tempo quase fazendo-a cair também.

- Seu metido hipócrita- ela gritou ao perceber que sua tentativa falhara.

Ele sorriu.

Ela deu um pulo alto:

- Venha cobra!

Por pouco o golpe não o acertou, ela estava muito mais determinada a levar aquilo adiante do que ele.Afrodite desviou com um giro e com ele pôde pegar impulso para dar um soco nela.

Shina caiu no chão de mal jeito, o sangue escorria pelo seu pescoço, se tivesse sido um pouco mais forte ou se ela não estivesse com a máscara, com certeza teria quebrado o nariz.Ele se aproximou disposto a terminar com aquilo, mais ela levantou parcialmente dando-lhe um soco no estômago.

-Essa brincadeira está indo longe demais Shina - disse Afrodite andando um pouco para trás com as mãos no abdômen e tomando o fôlego.

Ela tentou se preparar de algum modo para o que estaria para vir, mas ele lhe deu sucessivos golpes.Shina virou tentando se defender, mas a imagem do cavaleiro se desfocou aos seus olhos e ele reapareceu atrás dela, segurando seu corpo contra o dele e a impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Reaja cobra...Mostre quem você é- ele provocou apertando seus braços.

-Me larga! – ela gritou se debatendo

- Ah, Shina, eu pensei que você gostasse de homens fortes e violentos e que eu fosse exatamente o contrário disso...

-Eu já disse pra me soltar!

Ele aproximou o rosto do ouvido dela:

- Diz que é a garotinha agora...Diz...

Ele afrouxou as mãos e ela virou tentando acertílo, os dois caíram no chão e rolaram enquanto ela tentava cravar as unhas no pescoço do cavaleiro de peixes.Ele conseguiu seguríla prendendo suas mãos perto da cabeça dela.Shina conseguiu arranhar seu braço superficialmente, mas apenas balbuciou algumas coisas entre dentes, antes dele levantar um pouco sua máscara e lhe dar um beijo espremendo seus lábios nos dela.Ele afastou o rosto quando ela tentou mordê-lo:

-Patife, desgraçado- ela gritou virando o rosto quando ele tentou beijíla novamente.

Ele segurou os braços dela com os antebraços e prendeu sua cabeça com as mãos lhe dando outro beijo.Ela tentou se desvencilhar dele novamente, mas então sua boca abriu quase involuntariamente e ela se viu envolta a um beijo úmido, quente e com um leve gosto de sangue.O cabelo dele balançava perto do seu rosto.Ele tinha cheiro de rosas brancas e aquilo para sua infelicidade momentânea a acalmava.

- Eu te odeio...- ela sussurrou quando seus lábios se descolaram dos dele.

- Vou levar suas palavras e o gosto do beijo como uma prova de que você não vai mais conseguir fugir de mim.

Ele levantou.Shina não conseguiu fazer o mesmo e se contentou ficar fitando o céu, jurando que acabaria com ele.O cavaleiro de peixes voltou para sua casa enquanto a amazona dava um grito de raiva ao encontrar mais rosas vermelhas perto de seu corpo desgastado pela luta cansativa.

Depois de uma longa sessão de restauração de força, a deusa do amor sentia-se bem melhor.Ainda não estava totalmente forte, mas não era nada que não melhorasse com o tempo.

- Eu estou muito bem, você tinha razão Shaka, isso foi a melhor coisa a se fazer.- ela disse esticando as costas para fazerem-na estalar.

Ele franziu a testa surpreso por ela confessar que ele estava certo.

-Que milagre, dizendo que eu tinha razão...- ele comentou sinceramente.

-Sim, meu caro.Eu disse que você tinha razão, mas não disse que eu estava errada, apenas que você havia dito algo correto.

-Claro, eu devia imaginar- ele disse levantando do chão e dessa forma fazendo os outros cavaleiros fazerem o mesmo.

Afrodite esticou a mão pegando um espelho pequeno que Lia deixara ali a pedido seu e observou sua imagem refletida.

-Eu estou horrível- disse fazendo uma careta para si mesma.

- Não fique nervosa Afrodite, você não está horrível.- disse Lia botando as mãos nos joelhos e olhando docemente para ela.

É verdade minha cara Vênus, você não precisa ficar assim por causa disso-concluiu Mu voltando a sentar-se só que dessa vez mais próximo da deusa.

- Estou, estou nervosa sim!Olhem para o meu rosto!Eu estou cheia de olheiras...Manchas na pele, eu estou pálida...Um verdadeiro monstro e vocês queriam que eu ficasse como?Feliz comigo mesma?

-Deixe disso Afrodite, você não está um monstro.- disse Shaka serenamente.

- Você ouviu Mu?Até o cavaleiro de virgem está mentindo!

- O Shaka não mente.- disse Mu sorrindo.

- Então como é possível ele dizer isso se ele está de olhos fechados o tempo todo e não me enxerga- gritou Afrodite fingindo que começaria a chorar.

Mu começou a rir ao mesmo tempo que se desculpava por fazer isso, mas as caras que a deusa fazia e sua habilidade teatral eram impressionantes.

- Vocês não passam de mentirosos, todos vocês!A humanidade está perdida, até a encarnação de Buda mente...Vocês não prestam mesmo.- disse botando o peito da mão na testa e jogando o corpo para trás.

- E você presta minha cara- soou uma voz na porta do templo.

Todos se voltaram para imagem do cavaleiro de escorpião sorrindo maliciosamente não muito longe dali.

Afrodite levantou quase de um pulo.

- Não, meu caro amante de escorpião...Eu realmente não sou flor que se cheire, mas onde estavas que não apareceu aqui antes?

-Perdoe-me, mas acho que não fui o único, pelo que fiquei sabendo Afrodite de peixes também não veio.

-Bom, não importa...Que bom que você apareceu.

Ela se aproximou do cavaleiro e levantando nas pontas dos pés lhe deu um selinho quase fraternal.Depois virou os calcanhares fitando os outros dois cavaleiros ainda presentes.

- Impressionante como vocês são tão diferentes!Digo...Vocês cavaleiros, cada qual com suas características físicas e psicológicas...O Shaka é um santo, o Milo...- ela pigarreou e resolveu não falar o que ia dizer.- Bom, enfim...bem opostos.

- As pessoas são distintas Afroditeé preciso aprender a conviver com as diferenças.

- Eu sei Shaka, eu conheço bastante as pessoas.Bem, Milo...O que aconteceu afinal para eu ter a sua tão honrada presença aqui- disse a deusa voltando a encarar o cavaleiro de escorpião.

- Eu posso conversar com você?A sós...? – ele perguntou fitando os que ainda encontravam-se por lá.

- Claro.- ela disse fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para todos os presentes se retirarem.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que você está fazendo com o Kamus, ele está muito estranho principalmente depois da sua vinda.

Afrodite passou a mão delicadamente sobre seu rosto.

- Milo, eu não posso te ajudar.Há coisas na vida que nós devemos tentar achar a explicação sozinhos.Não fique chateado comigo por causa disso, está bem?Você já é um homem, mas desconhece tantas coisas, eu acho melhor você encontrar a resposta sozinho.

- Acho que não vai adiantar eu insistir não é?

-Não, não vai.

-Tudo bem, eu só queria saber se estava acontecendo alguma coisa grave com ele, mas se você diz que é melhor eu saber sozinho então eu não vou perguntar de novo.Eu estou indo, obrigado de qualquer forma.

Afrodite observou Milo desaparecer atrás de uma das pilastras:

-Isso depende do que você chama de grave-disse consigo mesma enquanto chamava Lia de volta.

- Desculpa a demora Afrodite...- disse a garota afobada depois da deusa quase perder a voz de tanto gritar

-Está bem, está bem, mas o que houve?Onde estão os cavaleiros, todos já voltaram para suas casas?

-Ah, a maioria sim, mas o Um e o Shaka estão logo aqui embaixo conversando e se eu não me engano é sobre a amazona Marin e o cavaleiro Aioria.

O poder de Afrodite não havia voltado completamente e ela não podia mais sentir tão bem os sentimentos dos outros nem ter certeza das coisas que se passavam, mas caminhou decidida até onde podia avistar os dois e concentrando-se pôde vasculhar o coração de Shaka e confirmar suas suspeitas.Os dois cavaleiros se despediram,Mu voltou a subir as escadas para onde ela estava.Shaka foi embora sorrindo ao perceber que Afrodite percebera que falhara na sua tentativa.

-Maldição- gritou Afrodite jogando uma vasilha de água no chão.

- O que foi senhora?

- Para de me chamar de senhora Lia- retrucou Afrodite.

-Perdão.- disse a garota tirando a capa que envolvia a deusa e botando seus cabelos loiros e ondulados para trás.

- Eu não acredito...Aquele filhote de Buda é inatingível!

- Do que você está falando Afrodite- perguntou Mu chegando enquanto a deusa se jogava na cama de braços abertos.

- Ah, Mu...Eu pensei que o Shaka ia se apaixonar pela Marin, mas eu estava enganada.Ele não sentiu nada por ela além de uma mera afeição que ele sente por qualquer outra coisa viva ao seu redor.

- Não seja cruel, também não é assim...

- Eu não acredito que ele nunca sentiu desejo antes...Isso é inadmissível- esbravejou ela levantando a cabeça e se sustentando com os cotovelos afundados na colcha macia.

- Então quer dizer que era para Marin ficar com o Shaka e não com o Aioria-perguntou intrigado.

-Claro que não!O cavaleiro de leão e a Marin se amam, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles ficariam juntos, mas eu prometi a mim mesma que o Shaka ia se apaixonar e ficaria sob meu controle.Eu o desafiei Mu e eu não vou humilhar a minha imagem não cumprindo minha ameaça!

- Você é bastante orgulhosa Afrodite, deixe de lado, talvez não seja pra ser...- continuou calmamente

-Sou tão orgulhosa quanto determinada e eu não vou falhar...- seu olhar brilhava como uma pequena chama acesa.

- Eu acho que ninguém seria capaz de mudar o Shaka, ele é o que é pelo desejo de Buda que o escolheu e nada pode ser mais forte que a vontade de um deus.

- A não ser a vontade de outro deus..- disse Afrodite com os olhos mais brilhosos ainda e seu sorriso demonstrava que ela realmente não estava apta a perder muito menos para um mortal.

- O que você está pensando Afrodite- perguntou bastante receoso.

- O Shaka é um semideus, a representação de Buda na terra...Só que eu sou uma deusa meu caro Mu e se ele é tão convicto e não se apaixona por uma mortal, então cairá nas teias de amor de uma deusa.

Mu deixou a boca abrir e gaguejou incrédulo;

-Você...Vo...Você vai enfeitiçar o Shaka?

- Eu não usaria essa palavra, mas é isso sim.Não dizem que querendo algo bem feito, devemos fazer nós mesmos?Pois bem...Esse é o maior desafio que eu tenho no momento.A primeira tarefa que era juntar o Aioria e a Marin foi concluída, as outras duas estão encaminhadas e até o Afrodite e a Shina estão se entendendo...Só resta o tão glorioso cavaleiro de Virgem e eu não sairei daqui sem concluir isso.

- Eu nunca conheci alguém como você.- disse Mu sentando ao lado dela com os ombros curvados e ainda um pouco surpreso com a notícia.

- Nem vai meu amigo, a deusa do amor é única e por acaso ela sou eu.

**Gente, parece que eu não consigo dar fim a essa fic, mas não se preocupem se for possível eu vou fazer a última parte na próxima vez que escrever para vocês ok?Então feliz Carnaval...curtam muitíssimo e torçam por mim que vou sair pela primeira vez na minha escola de coração, a Mangueira.Abraçu grande!**


	8. os acertos

**Gente, Curtiram muito o carnaval?Espero que sim.Eu amei o meu, o desfile foi o máximo e além de desfilar na Mangueira eu pude também sair na caprichosos que tinha uma música super divertida.Sabem,"Conversar" com vocês me faz sentir mais prazer ao escrever a fic.Vlw gente por aturar esses meus comentários desnecessários.Têm alguns errinhos,mas quando eu salvo as mudanças feitas, o Document Managernão concerta, mas pelo menos dá pra entender...BOA LEITURA!**

Afrodite deu uma gargalhada ao ver o rosto de Mu, ele estava muito assustado e isso chegava a ser cômico.

-Feche a boca cavaleiro de Áries senão alguém entra e desconfia do meu plano- exclamou a deusa sorrindo.

-Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você vai fazer isso.- disse atônito

- Pois vou sim, mas se te conto é porque tenho grande zelo pela sua pessoa em quem eu confio plenamente.

-Obrigado, fico feliz em saber.

-Agora ande Mu, vá buscar Lia no vilarejo.

-Lia?Não sabia que ela tinha ido.

-Por certo que foi, com Shura, mas os dois estão demorando...E eu não sei por quê...Então vá lá e diga que os quero de volta.

-Está bem.

Ele retirou-se enquanto ela dava um sorriso brincalhão, divertindo-se com suas próprias idéias.

Caminhando até o trono do mestre, enrolou-se mais no pano de seda que a cobria pensando em como poderia botar seu novo estratagema em prática.Sem poderes seria muito mais difícil conquistar o coração de Shaka ainda mais sendo ele quem era.

- Sem força, sem que ele abra os olhos pra me ver. É...Será uma missão um pouco mais difícil - pensou consigo mesma enquanto fitava o salão vazio a procura de alguma idéia.

Sentando ela lembrou-se de tudo que sabia sobre o cavaleiro de virgem e dessa forma acabou pensando em como seria poder beijílo e o fazer esquecer de tudo só para ficar ao lado dela.Pela primeira vez ela não tinha a plena certeza se conseguiria, mas de qualquer forma a nova conquista a deixava em alerta e até mesmo ansiosa.Não poderia negar que não era apenas para vencer o desafio que estava fazendo aquilo.O pensamento de tê-lo acolhido em seus braços e recostado em seu peito deixava-a confortada e seria muito mais prazeroso poder fitar os olhos misteriosos do cavaleiro olhando-a de um mesmo travesseiro no dia seguinte.Ela passou os dedos nos cabelos na direção das pontas desatando alguns pequenos nós de seus cachos:

- Logo, logo meu caro...- suspirou deixando o vento levar para Shaka o pressentimento de que ele era a sua nova tarefa.

Milo andava mais que nunca preocupado com Kamus, o cavaleiro de aquário sempre fora um amigo muito sábio e de temperamento estável, mas mudanças haviam ocorrido e ele não era mais o mesmo.Foi por causa do que Afrodite dissera que ele resolveu ir até a casa de aquário, na última vez que se encontraram havia levado um soco do cavaleiro, mas nada disso importava naquele momento, apenas descobrir o que realmente havia com Kamus.

Milo entrou no templo com certa cautela, mas estava disposto a conversar com Kamus e esclarecer as coisas.

- O que você está fazendo aqui- soou uma voz alta que ecoou pelo salão.

Milo se virou encontrando os olhos frios de Kamus:

- Eu vim falar com você.

-Fale - disse o cavaleiro passando por ele.

- O que está acontecendo hein Kamus?Você anda mais recluso e sério do que normalmente.

- Por que você se interessa?

-Por que é o que eu faria com qualquer um dos meus amigos dessas casas e você querendo ou não é uma das pessoas que eu mais ouço e respeito.

Kamus esticou os lábios como se fosse sorrir, mas essa foi apenas uma impressão que o cavaleiro de escorpião teve.

- Você quer mesmo saber Milo, tem certeza?

-Tenho claro.

-Pois então eu vou responder a sua pergunta- ele deu uma pausa enquanto botava uma das mãos na pilastra ao seu lado e estreitava os olhos como se tivesse irritado.

- Eu já estava desconfiado de uma certa coisa antes da deusa Afrodite chegar até aqui, mas depois da sua vinda eu tive plena certeza...Quando você passou a noite com ela e eu soube fiquei com raiva.Primeiramente eu achei que era por causa dela, já que era uma deusa e das mais belas de todas.O problema é que aos poucos me aproximando dela, percebi que não era isso, que apesar de sentir uma certa atração por ela eu não sentia mais nada.Foi aí, nesse ponto que eu fiquei com raiva de mim mesmo porque eu descobri que eu desejava você e que era mais que isso, que eu te amava e não podia ficar mais perto de voce daquela maneira.Foi por isso Milo, que eu me afastei, pra tentar acordar de um pesadelo e descobrir que era apenas um sonho ruim só que não é um pesadeloé real e é a verdade.

Milo deu um passo pra trás, um nó formava-se dentro de seu peito sufocando-lhe, ele só podia ter ouvido coisas:

- Como você pode ...

- Eu não quero discutir com você, eu disse a verdade e agora que você sabe pode ir embora.Eu sabia que sua reação não seria positiva, mas eu respeitei isso e me afastei, faça o mesmo agora.

Milo virou caminhando como se tivesse sobre o efeito de algum sedativo, nunca sentira-se tão desesperado.Kamus desapareceu na escuridão profunda de sua casa zodiacal, era o melhor que poderia fazer, afastar-se e tentar esquecer o que sentia mesmo sabendo que era impossível.Milo fandou sem rumo, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto silenciosamente, se perguntassem o por quê ele não saberia dizer, perambulou solitariamente pela região enquanto olhares curiosos se perguntavam o que podia fazer um escorpião chorar.

Shina estava andando de um lado para o outro a flor da pele desde de o incidente com o cavaleiro de peixes acontecera.Estava mais irritada que nunca e sentia uma enorme vontade de dar o troco, não deixaria barato a humilhação que passara.Ajeitando a máscara no rosto e pegando um objeto na mesa de madeira, partiu decidida para uma das últimas casas do Zodíaco.

Mu chegou perto do vilarejo.Apenas mais alguns metros e já estaria lá.Olhando ao redor a procura dos dois, os avistou não muito adiante.Caminhou normalmente na direção deles, mas derrepente parou.Shura abraçava Lia fazendo-a tirar os pés do chão e se segurar fortemente enlaçando seu pescoço.Mu olhou ao redor sem saber ao certo o que fazer, talvez pudesse atrapalhar alguma coisa.Por algum motivo o pensamento que tivera foi embora tão rápido quanto aparecera e ele continuou acelerando o passo.

- Shura- chamou quando o cavaleiro botou a moça de volta no chão rindo á beça.

- Mu, que surpresa...O que você veio fazer aqui- ele perguntou sorrindo enquanto esticava a mão como se fosse cumprimentílo

- Afrodite pediu para que eu encontrasse vocês dois.- respondeu quase secamente.

- Eu imaginei que ela faria isso, mas pode voltar e avisar que está tudo bem, que a Lia já visitou o pai e que nós vamos depois falar com ela.

-Está bem-disse virando e andando alguns passos enquanto Shura divertia-se com alguma bobagem que Lia falara.Foi nesse momento que o cavaleiro de Áries deu meia –volta.Shura e Lia viraram seus rostos como se fossem ouvir alguma coisa que ele esquecera de falar, o que não aconteceu.

- Shura vá você falar com ela, acho que ela queria conversar contigo.

-Está tudo bem Mu- perguntou Shura intrigado pelo tom de voz do cavaleiro que no momento não se parecia nada com a tranqüilidade normal que emanava.

-Estàpor que não estaria?

-Talvez por que você parece irritado- completou.

-Não estou não, só acho que você deve ir logo falar com a Afrodite e, aliás, eu preciso falar com a Lia-disse enquanto a pegava pela mão e ficava na sua frente.

- Está bem então Mu, eu estou indo...Olha, estou indo mesmo, não precisa desconfiar de mim não ta?

-Eu não desconfiaria, ou tenho motivo?

-Não, claro quer não.Tchau Lia, mais tarde a gente se fala está bem?

-Tá bom-ela respondeu sorrindo e dando adeus com a mão.

Shura já estava distante quando Mu virou o rosto para encarar a garota que mais do que nunca parecia feliz.

- Você tem que tomar cuidado, não é certo ficar dando confiança pra todo mundo por aqui.

-Mu ele é um cavaleiro daqui!

-Mesmo assim, nem todos são bons ou confiáveis.

-Você tem algum problema com ele?

-Não, não é isso, não o acho uma má pessoa, mas de qualquer forma ele pode estar querendo se aproveitar de você.

-Mas...

-Ouça Lia, você conhece muito pouco sobre as barbaridades que acontecem até mesmo em relação aos cavaleiros, precisa ficar esperta quanto a isso.

-Você está me chamando de burra?

-Não!Claro que não, eu...

-A única coisa que eu sei é que você fez questão de se afastar de mim, enquanto o Shura salvou a minha vida e aceitou vir visitar o meu pai comigo, por isso eu tenho muitos mais motivos pra confiar nele do que realmente em você.

Ele olhou espantado pra ela, levar um tapa na cara teria o feito sentir a mesma coisa que ouvir aquilo, mas Lia não se importou com a expressão do seu rosto e continuou falando;

- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, eu não tenho motivos pra duvidar.Só que eu não acho justo que você queira cobrar de mim que eu me afaste dele, entende.

Ele passou a mão no rosto sem desviar os olhos dela;

-Você tem razão, eu só estava preocupado, provavelmente eu exagerei.

- Um pouquinho, mas eu estou contente que você tenha ficado com ciúmes.

-Ciúmes.Hãn- ele agora tinha a impressão de que tinha ouvido errado, ela não era do tipo que falaria isso tão espontaneamente.

É...ciúmes, você fica bem bonitinho nervoso.- ela agora sorria, os cabelos castanhos cobriam parcialmente seu rosto, mas mesmo assim ele parecia o mais transparente possível - Sabe Mu, eu agradeço a preocupação, mas eu vou te contar um segredinho-ela se aproximou dele falando baixo-O Shura foi comigo até a casa do meu pai e nós descobrimos que somos irmãos, mas só do mesmo pai.Fazia muito tempo que eles não se viam, o meu pai nem sabia que ele é que era o cavaleiro de capricórnio, foi uma cena linda, eu descobri mais alguém na minha família.

- E...Eu fiz um papel ridículo não fiz- ele perguntou com as bochechas coradas, nunca se sentira tão envergonhado.

- Não, você não fez-disse falando mais baixo a ponto de sussurrar - Mesmo porque, se ele não fosse meu irmão eu não daria atenção pra ele, porque é de você que eu gosto.

Mu corou mais ainda e agora ele não conseguia mais olhar pra ela.

- Acho que eu estou aprendendo com Afrodite, estou ficando descarada e nem sinto vergonha de falar isso- ela sorriu deliciosamente se divertindo com os gestos atrapalhados do cavaleiro.

- Com certeza você aprendeu muito com ela- respondeu simplesmente encarando o chão.

Shura não muito longe dali observava tudo satisfeito, pelo visto eles iam se entender, exatamente como Afrodite previra pra ele antes mesmo dele saber que Lia era sua irmã.Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu em seus lábios, ela era uma moça incrível, estava feliz em poder te-la perto dele e se ela realmente se acertasse com Um, teria um companheiro de luta como genro.

Um laranja avermelhado começava a colorir o céu anunciando que a tarde ia embora dando lugar a noite.Mu e Lia caminharam em silêncio em direção as doze casas, Shura os acompanhou em silencio.

Shina entrou cautelosamente no grande salão de peixes.O lugar estava escuro e uma brisa fria atravessava o lugar aumentando ainda mais o suspense dos acontecimentos que se seguiriam.A amazona prosseguiu sem duvidar de que só se veria livre do cavaleiro se pudesse matílo com as próprias mãos.Sem dúvida não teria chance em uma luta, mas por trás da adaga afiada que segurava sentia-se confiante.Seus pés e instintos a conduziram para uma passagem do lado direito logo ao fundo do templo.Estava ainda mais escuro por làmas por algum motivo ela sabia que estava indo para o lugar certo.Ao fundo pôde avistar uma fraca iluminação que parecia variar.Se aproximando, viu um candelabro com três velas e não muito adiante uma cama onde o cavaleiro dormia tranqüilamente.Shina se aproximou enquanto o vento fazia as chamas das velas ficarem fracas e trêmulas.Afrodite estava em um sono profundo, as mãos próximas a cabeça, o peito descoberto e o rosto como no sono dos anjos.A amazona deu um passo a frente, a adaga agora estava levantada com um certo brilho assassino em sua lâmina.Sua mão lançou-se para frente com brutalidade, mas a adaga não chegou a perfurar a pele alva de Afrodite.Shina sentiu sua raiva voltar-se para si mesma, ela não era capaz de matílo.Por um momento ela acreditou que aquilo era pelo fato de ser contra sua natureza apunhalar as pessoas covardemente daquela forma, mas era mais que isso e mesmo que ela tentasse esconder, sabia muito bem a verdade.Uma angustia formou-se em seu peito fazendo-a engolir a seco, sem pensar ela voltou a mover a mão fechando os olhos para só abrir quando sentisse ter sido parada pela carne dilacerada do cavaleiro.Isso não aconteceu, antes que isso pudesse acontecer Shina foi surpreendida por Afrodite que a desarmou e a deixou em uma posição desfavorável para atacílo.Sem adaga com os pulsos presos, estava totalmente indefesa e isso a deixava ainda mais irritada.Ele a fez tombar ficando com o rosto a poucos centímetros do seu:

- Não acredito que você foi capaz de tamanha covardia Shinaé muito feio.- Ele disse já bastante desperto

-Ora, não me diga.- ela disse sarcástica.

-Você é mais vil do que eu imaginava, mas isso só me faz sentir ainda mais atraído por você.Eu também sou decidido e tenho meu lado diabólico.

- O que você quer afinal- ela resmungou como se quisesse terminar logo com tudo aquilo e resolver sua situação.

- Ainda não deu pra perceber?Achei que você fosse mais espertaé claro que o que eu quero é você...

-E acha que assim vai me conseguir?

-Eu já consegui, a sua vida antes de mim não tinha graça, admita.

- Você é mesmo muito convencido.- disse levantando o queixo e o encarando.

- Não eu não sou, sou só autoconfiante, apenas isso.

-Porque você acha que eu me interessaria por você?Não é por ser um cavaleiro de ouro que você pode ter tudo o que quer, as coisas não funcionam assim.

-Agora a convencida é você

-Não só autoconfiante meu caro Afrodite.- disse como se repetisse as falas anteriores.

- Pelo menos já demos um passo à frente, você já se convenceu de que eu sou seu...

Ela deu uma gargalhada debochada.

É verdade Shina, eu sou seu sim, mas não menos do que você é minha.- ele continuou sem se abalar pela reação dela.

- Por que você está dizendo essas coisas?E por que você não me deixou em paz e quis atormentar tudo de normal que havia na minha vida?

- Porque eu sou tudo o que você sempre esperou, pode ser que você não tenha percebido, mas a única coisa que te falta na vida é justamente o amor de alguém, eu estou te oferecendo o meu.

- Por que você julga que o que eu preciso é amor?O seu amor- acrescentou

Afrodite permaneceu em silêncio.A luz da chama das velas próximas a ele, iluminavam parcialmente seu rosto e faziam seus olhos brilharem ainda mais.Pétalas de rosas vermelhas e brancas começaram a cair sobre a cama como se fosse mágica e em poucos segundos já estavam os dois cobertos por elas.

- Tudo o que você precisa é de carinho Shina, principalmente depois da morte de Cássios.Deixa eu te mostrar o quanto eu posso ser carinhoso.Eu não sou tão esnobe quanto você pensa e eu realmente passei a admiríla.Desde que eu vi você perto da sepultura dele, você estava calma e eu pude reparar que havia lágrimas na sua máscara.Você estava tão bela daquela forma Shina, tão sincera.Eu mandei as rosas pra tentar despertar a pessoa doce e que se importa com os outros, a mesma que amou tanto o fiel Cássios.Eu queria apenas que você gostasse de mim e se for muita coisa te pedir pra me amar, peço que confie na minha pessoa como confiavas no seu pupilo.

Shina continuou imóvel sem saber exatamente o que falar.Afrodite se afastou dela deixando-a livre para tomar suas próprias decisões.Ela levantou um pouco o corpo abaixando a cabeça e levando as mãos no rosto.Tirando a máscara, ela voltou a olhar para Afrodite.Ela sentia-se nua sem ela e era totalmente novo poder sentir a brisa da noite em sua face.

- Não chore, minha rosa selvagem-ele disse simplesmente lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e sentindo o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto.Shina passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e dessa vez foi ela quem lhe beijou com tal sutileza que ele teve certeza que ela estava sendo sincera como na primeira vez que ela tocara seu coração.

Ela relaxou o corpo deixando-o ficar inclinado apenas preso pelos braços de Afrodite que passou o rosto pelos ombros dela expirando um ar quente que era extramente acolhedor.Ela virou deixando a cabeça encontrar o lugar certo na curva do pescoço do cavaleiro.

- Eu ainda te odeio muito.- ela susurrou inebriada pelo cheiro dele.

-Eu sei, mas o limite entre o amor e o ódio é bem pequeno e logo você passará a me amar.

- Eu não entendo, porque eu me deixei levar se você me irrita tanto?Eu...

Ele passou os dedos nos lábios dela fazendo-a se calar.

- Não entenda Shina, apenas sinta.

Foi isso que ela fez, deixou-se levar pelas palavras doces do cavaleiro de peixes e encontrou na cama dele, não somente o prazer, a ternura e o amor, mas também todas as respostas não ditas das suas perguntas.

Milo subiu as escadas quase correndo, havia decidido que precisava ser amparado em meio a loucura que estava sua cabeça.Estava mais confuso do que nunca e apesar de nos primeiros instantes sentir-se enojado com tal declaração do cavaleiro de aquário agora sentia-se pior por perceber que não era repulsa que sentia por aquele homem.Finalmente ele chegou onde queria e sem mais demora entrou na sala do mestre.Afrodite estava sozinha, estava ao fundo sentada no trono como se fosse mesmo a dona daquela parte das doze casas.Milo caminhou calmamente até ela enquanto tentava controlar a intensidade de sua respiração.Afrodite levantou, mesmo sem poderes ela estava ciente do que estava ocorrendo, na verdade não precisaria ser uma deusa para saber.Ela deu um passo a frente deixando o lenço sobre seus ombros escorrer para o chão enquanto abria os braços amorosamente.Ele correu em sua direção vendo tal gesto, o abraço que lhe deu a fez cair sentada enquanto ele deitava a cabeça sobre seu colo e abraçava sua cintura.Uma lágrima solitária escorreu molhando o tecido que a cobria.

- Não fique assim meu querido...- ela disse com uma sutileza acolhedora.

Milo parecia um adolescente passando por uma fase de mudanças e transformações, o que não deixava de ser já que aquilo tudo estava indo muito além do que ele imaginava.Passando a mão pelo cabelo dele, a deusa o deixou adormecer para ele poder em seus sonhos encontrar seus sentimentos e a decisão que teria que tomar.

Lia e Mu chegaram na frente da casa de Áries.Ela estava pálida, sentia um grande mal- estar que começara antes mesmo de subirem a escadaria.Mu falava alguma coisa que ela fingia ouvir, sua cabeça rodava, sentia uma dor forte no abdômen e as pálpebras insistiam em fecharem sem que ela permitisse.

- ...Então acho que Afrodite não vai se demorar aqui nas doze casas...Lia?Voce ouviu o que eu disse?

-Claro... – ela disse arrastando a voz.

- Voce está bem- ele perguntou segurando-a pelos braços enquanto ela piscava os olhos e jogava a cabeça um pouco para trás para se manter acordada.

- Eu não sei Mu, acho que não...

-O que que voce tem?Fala comigo!

-Acho que essa temporada com a Afrodite...me consumiu muita energia...eu não tenho dormido direito...acho que nem comido também...

O corpo dela amoleceu e ele a segurou para não tombar no chão.

-Eu não acredito que voce não tem se cuidado- exclamou percebendo o quanto ela estava morgada.

-Eu estou fraca mesmo, mas eu não posso dormir, ela deve estar precisando de mim- disse enquanto inutilmente tentava levantar.

-Não você vai ficar quietinha, depois eu falo com a Afrodite, não se preocupe.

Ela segurou na roupa dele, puxando-o para perto dela;

-Peça desculpas a ela está bem?

-Não se preocupe com isso, eu vou arranjar alguma coisa pra voce comer.

-Depois.Fica por enquanto comigo.

-Nós estamos sentados no meio da escada Lia.

-Não tem problema, fica aqui comigo...

Ele acontornou os braços pelo corpo dela quando ela se encolheu encostando a cabeça no seu peito.

- Eu te amo Mu, não me abandona...- ela falou baixinho quando se sentiu confortável o suficiente para se declarar abertamente.

Ele sentiu como se uma leve brisa percorresse seu corpo velozmente, não poderia dizer ao certo porque sentia tantas coisas diferentes ao lado daquela garota e tomado pelo impulso de acolhê-la aproximou seu rosto do dela, sentindo a respiração quente e aconchegante da garota dar-lhe coragem para encostar seus lábios nos dela.Lia deixou um sorriso tímido escapar ao sentir os lábios do cavaleiro tocarem os seus, parecia um sonho, foi o que pensou antes de adormecer profundamente.O corpo dela relaxou completamente nos braços dele.

- Eu também...- disse quando ela já não podia mais ouvi-lo.

Shaka entrou no templo do mestre, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar de Afrodite, ela levou os dedos nos lábios emitindo um som que ele conhecia como sendo um pedido de silêncio.Não muito depois ele pôde perceber que havia mais alguém làuma estranha energia estava perto de Afrodite, logo percebeu que era Milo.Mesmo de olhos fechados Shaka podia enxergar os dois, de outro modo mais podia.

-Ele está dormindo não faça barulho.- ela sussurou

Milo tentou se aninhar confortavelmente no colo da deusa, mas ela o botou com cuidado em cima da almofada do trono e levantou.Afrodite deu uma última olhada em Milo para ter certeza que ele estava bem, depois afastou-se segurando Shaka pela mão e o conduzindo para outra parte do salão.

- Resolveu me visitar novamente Shaka- ela perguntou parando a sua frente.

- Eu disse que viria, é estranho que ninguém mais tenha chego já que essa é a última vez que nós vamos te dar forças para você se recuperar.

-Acha que eu já estou bem- disse soltando a mão dele.

-Acho e você mesma deve ter reparado que está melhor.

É verdade, não posso negar só não achei que seria tão rápido assim.

Shaka caminhou olhando para fora do templo.

- O que foi Shaka?

-Foi muita bondade sua acolher o Milo.

- Você sabe o que houve, não sabe?

- Sei o suficiente pra saber que ele precisava do apoio de alguém e acho que o melhor foi o teu.

Afrodite caminhou até ele e se apoiou em seu ombro.

- Eu sou assim Shaka, não somente a devassa que você imagina.

-Eu não imagino nada Afrodite, não julgue a imagem que eu tenho de você.

- Não vou mais falar sobre isso, então.

- Eles estão demorando- ele disse se desvencilhando da deusa e fitando a entrada do templo.

- Talvez seja melhor começarmos sem eles então, ou podemos fazer outra coisa.

- Acho que começar sem eles é uma boa opção- disse cortante enquanto se encaminhava para onde várias almofadas jaziam no chão.

- Você vai me transmitir um pouco do seu cosmo ou será que vai me passar a sua calma também?

-Quem dera que isso fosse possível, seria saudável pra você aprender a lidar com a tranqüilidade.- ele retrucou pensando que não era má idéia.

-Não tenho nada contra a tranqüilidade, apenas não gosto de ficar sozinha durante muito tempo.

-É eu sei, deu pra perceber.

-Sabe Shakaé uma pena que você gaste sua energia passando-a para mim e não comigo.- ela disse se aproximando e brincando com uma mecha comprida dos cabelos dele.

Ele se distanciou indo sentar no chão em posição de lótus.

-Vamos logo Afrodite, você não quer recobrar suas forças?

-Sim, mas...

-Então vamos começar...

Afrodite sentou ao lado dele com uma expressão de desânimo, mas logo voltou a recobrar sua postura pensando que aquela imagem correta do cavaleiro não poderia durar muito tempo.

- Você precisa se concentrar.- ele disse quase severamente

-Tá eu já sei.

-Então se esforce.

-Está bem.Hummmmmmm – Afrodite começou a rir antes mesmo que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, era incrível como ficar emitindo aqueles sons a divertia, não era por mal, mas aquilo era estranho.

-Afrodite eu falei pra se concentrar.- ele falou novamente.

-Eu não consigo é melhor esperar os outros e não ficar fazendo esse barulho de meditação senão eu não vou conseguir fazer isso nunca.

-Faça o que achar melhor então.

A deusa arrastou o corpo para um pouco mais perto do cavaleiro:

-Do que consiste as suas teorias budistas Shaka?

-Basicamente a elevação do espírito.

-A pureza você quer dizer.

Shaka suspirou sem saber por onde começar, mas acabou começando a falar de uma forma geral e que ela melhor entenderia:

- Não é o que você está pensando, a purificação que conta não é a do corpo e sim a da mente.

- Então os budistas podem ter relações...Com outras pessoas...

- Podem.Os sentimentos são importantes para qualquer ser e não é certo reprimi-los, assim como não é pecado ter digamos, relações mais profundas com alguém, pois a união do negativo e positivo ou do homem e da mulheré algo divino Afrodite, mas não pode ser de uma forma deturpada como acontece hoje em dia.

-Então por quê você não...

-Eu não vim aqui pra falar sobre a minha vida, que, aliás, você deve conhecer muito bem, então vamos mudar de assunto.

-Tudo bem, não precisa sentir-se ofendido.

-Não estou, apenas acho que não há motivos para conversarmos sobre mim.

- Afrodite- chamou uma voz que fez os dois voltarem-se para a porta do templo.

Afrodite fez sinal para que Shura falasse baixo.O cavaleiro se aproximou cautelosamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido tudo que havia se passado há pouco tempo atrás, ela sorriu fazendo-lhe cafuné.

- Ótimo meu querido,ótimo...

- Ela vai ficar bem- ele perguntou com preocupação.

-Com os cuidados daquele ariano?Com certeza vai, não é nada grave só abusei um pouquinho dela...

- Você tem cada idéia Afrodite...- ele resmungou

- Não sou eu que controlo tudo, o destino prega peças até mesmo em mim cavaleiro, mas não fique preocupado, com certeza ela ficará bem, principalmente depois que acordar...

Não muito depois outros cavaleiros chegaram formando uma roda, ao final Afrodite sentia-se recuperada e agradeceu a todos pela dedicação, o que os alegrou muito já que o agradecimento de uma deusa é sem dúvida algo extremamente honroso.

- Shaka - chamou Afrodite antes que ele fosse embora com os outros.

-Sim?

- Não leve a mal o meu jeito de ser.

- Não me incomodo, não se preocupe.- disse virando-se e caminhando.

-Que bom cavaleiro porque incomodando ou não eu não vou desistir.Eu disse quevocê estava nas minhas mãose não mudei de idéia, você será meu Shaka, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ele não virou, não disse nada, apenas continuou caminhando.Ela não se incomodou com isso e tentou não abalar a confiança em si mesma.Passando pelo trono do mestre reparou que Milo havia saído sem ela perceber, desejou silenciosamente que ele tivesse sorte, depois olhou para o céu escuro na certeza que lhe faltava pouco tempo naquele lugar.

- Dois dias, apenas mais dois dias...- suspirou antes de voltar para dentro do templo e se entregar ao sono.

**Gente eu já escrevi o próximo capítulo (que, aliásé o último) só não botei senão ia ficar enormeeee, bom segunda eu publico ok?As despedidas ficam pra próxima parte mesmo. Ainda há tempo de modificar alguma coisa, por isso idéias são sempre bem-vindas é só mandar Review...**


	9. o adeus de Afrodite

**Gente, eu sei que eu prometi escrever na segunda, mas eu perdi o que eu escrevi, não me perguntem como.Aí as minhas aulas começaram e eu descobri que misturaram as turmas do segundo ano e que eu fiquei longe dos meus amigos.Pow, fiquei muito irritada e meio triste tb então achei melhor não escrever dessa forma, com certeza não sairia algo bom.Ainda estou meio abatida e estranhando os novos colegas de classe, mas como eu melhorei escrevi logo o último cap.Valew gente, BOA LEITURA!**

**Obs; Alguns erros eu tento mudar, mas o document manager naum permite, naum sei porquê, principalmente pontuação.As vezes até "come" palavras. Por isso, me perdoem e se alguém tiver idéia de como ajeitar, eu agradeço.**

Lia acordou espreguiçando manhosamente, nunca havia dormido tão bem e tão confortavelmente.Seus olhos abriram lentamente e ela vislumbrou um quarto muito diferente do que lhe era concedido em um cantinho da sala do mestre.Sentou na cama tentando relembrar dos últimos acontecimentos que haviam antecedido seu sono, mas apenas via-lhe na memória a dor forte no abdômen que agora começava a voltar.Um ronco baixinho a fez perceber que ela precisava comer alguma coisa rapidamente e ela esqueceu momentaneamente de que estava em uma cama estranha.Levantou se enrolando nos lençóis finos e branquíssimos.Não chovia, mas o frio incomodava bastante e um vento gelado reproduzia um som forte. Ela passou por um corredor com um tapete de símbolos egípcios e móveis com objetos arrumados e bem conservados.Ao final do corredor via-se uma cortina com uma frecha que deixava passar a claridade que vinha de fora, ela a abriu e passou deparando-se com o grande salão de Áries.A maioria das pessoas nem deveria imaginar que atrás das casas do Zodíaco existiam verdadeiras mansões cobertas com as mais ricas peças, igualmente maravilhosas, mas diferentemente adaptadas a cada personalidade.O templo de Mu especificamente possuía detalhes interessantes com coisas que vinham dos quatro cantos do mundo.Ele era um colecionador que se encantava com as diferentes religiões e culturas do mundo e que buscava em cada povo algum aprendizado importante, fora assim que se tornara um dos cavaleiros de ouro mais sábios.

- Com fome? – soou uma voz familiar atrás dela.

Lia virou encarando Mu que sorria vestido com sua armadura e segurando a cortina para dar passagem ao resto do corpo.

-Sim, eu estava procurando alguma coisa, fiz mal- perguntou receosa achando que talvez fosse audácia ser encontrada mexendo nas coisas dos outros.

-Não claro que não.Eu tinha ido pegar alguma coisa pra você mesmo.- ele caminhou em sua direção lhe entregando uma maça.

-Obrigada- ela disse dando a primeira dentada.

-Você estava mesmo com fome, hein- ele sorriu ao vê-la comer com apetite.

-Você nem imagina o quanto, mas eu tenho que ir agora Mu, obrigada por tudo.- ela estava inquieta e queria ir embora logo.

-De nada, mas tem certeza que não quer comer mais nada?

-Tenho, eu realmente preciso ir...A deusa deve estar uma fera comigo- ela exclamou se desenrolando do fino tecido que a cobria.

-Claro, fique a vontade.Pode deixar que eu levo o lençol- disse o cavaleiro pegando-o enquanto ela agradecia.

Lia então se virou ainda distraída com a maçã e preocupada em voltar logo para o templo do mestre, do jeito que a deusa era geniosa era bom ela se apressar mesmo.

-Lia...

Ela se virou um pouco antes de subir o primeiro degrau que a levaria para a penúltima das casas.

-O que você disse era verdade? – perguntou Mu ainda parado com o lençol entre os braços.

Ela ficou imóvel, o olhar perdido tentando relembrar o que poderia ter dito no dia anterior.Mu deu um dos seus sorrisos bondosos e se virou sem esperar em receber uma resposta.Ela o observou caminhar, mas antes que ele voltasse a desaparecer por entre as cortinas voltou a falar:

-Era verdade e ainda é. - dizendo isso ela acelerou o passo para subir as escadas correndo enquanto segurava a barra da saia e nem viu o singelo sorriso que manteve-se no rosto do cavaleiro ao ouvi-la responder.

Milo respirou fundo antes de entrar no templo de aquário.Kamus já havia percebido sua presença lá por perto e agora apenas mantinha-se parado esperando que o escorpiano entrasse e dissesse alguma coisa.

Milo caminhou parando a certa distancia do cavaleiro de aquário.Precisava de muita coragem, teria que enfrentar toda aquela situação e como não era homem de fugir, tudo aquilo era muito necessário.

- Posso falar com você agora- perguntou- Se estiver muito ocupado eu falo com você outra hora.

-Não eu não estou ocupado, pode falar.

Milo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas isso já deixou Kamus ainda mais em alerta.

- Pode falar, o que quer?

- Eu tinha que vir depois de todas as coisas que me disse.Eu fiquei indignado e com certa raiva depois da nossa conversa...

- Sai daqui e não quero ouvir mais.- Kamus estava irritado, não precisava ouvir aquilo tudo.Era muita impertinência de Milo ir até lá apenas para ofendê-lo.

- Escute, eu já disse que eu não vim aqui para censurílo Kamus, não era essa a minha intenção – a voz de Milo soou bela e mais do que nunca decidida.

- então...Pra quê foi- Kamus estava com o pé atrás, aquilo estava muito esquisito, mas resolveu deixar Milo terminar de falar.

- Eu me surpreendi com a declaração que você fez e não fui muito agradável então eu vim dizer que eu sinto muito por isso.

- Está desculpado Milo, não precisava vir aqui só pra isso.

-Eu sei, mas não foi só pra isso que eu estou aqui, entenda...eu quero só me acostumar com a idéia, eu nunca imaginei...Nunca imaginei isso, é complicado aceitar de uma hora pra outra.Mesmo que eu também goste de você. – declarou constrangido com as próprias falas.Kamus segurou seu braço e o fez virar para encarílo.

- Então quer dizer que...- Kamus segurou mais fortemente o braço de escorpião quando ele tentou se afastar.

- Me dê um tempo Kamus.- repetiu com firmeza.

- Eu espero, mas tome a decisão certa seja ela qual for porque eu não vou aceitar que você volte atrás depois.

Milo lançou-lhe um olhar inquieto por trás da franja e foi embora.Kamus tinha razão, não podia agir como um adolescente confuso, teria que ficar firme no que decidisse, caso contrário seria mais doloroso para ambos.

Afrodite apoiou o cotovelo na sacada de mármore observando o vai e vem da aldeia.Aquele seria o seu último dia nas doze casas, ela sabia disso.Shura estava perto de uma das casas do vilarejo com o pai, pelo visto ele decidira ir visitílo freqüentemente.Ele havia perdido muito tempo de sua infância pensando em quem poderia ser o homem que sua mãe amara tanto.Às vezes ele fingia que era alguém importante, um cavaleiro ou governante, mas a verdade era que nada de sua imaginação infantil valia agora, aquele senhor simples era o seu pai e só isso importava.Afrodite virou a cabeça observando a pouca movimentação na escadaria das doze casas.Máscara da morte estava encostado em uma pilastra da casa de câncer pensando na amazona que conhecera no dia anterior.Afrodite sorriu com a cena, até mesmo ele era capaz de amar e ela desejava que fosse amado em troca também.Aioria e Marin estavam descendo as escadas, pelo visto haviam estado juntos na noite anterior.Eram um casal agradável, eram muito amigos e se conheciam há tanto tempo que nada precisava ser dito para que pudessem entender o que o outro estava pensando.Afrodite não desfez seu sorriso enquanto observava os dois namorados se despedirem com dificuldade entre abraços e beijos. Mal sabiam aqueles dois que meses mais tarde eles não seriam mais apenas um cavaleiro e uma amazona, seriam mais que isso, homem e mulher e ao invés de dois, seriam três porque dentro do ventre de Marin começava a se formar um bebezinho igual ao pai, mas de cabelos avermelhados.

Afrodite deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios, ela ficaria observando aqueles mortais o tempo que fosse, estava acostumada a visão daquela sacada e não tinha vontade de partir.Infelizmente as coisas não são sempre da forma que queremos, era preciso ir embora e ela não tinha outra escolha.

- Afrodite...- chamou alguém de voz calma e afinada.

A deusa se virou observando Lia torcer o pano da blusa e fitíla com certo receio.

-O que foi- perguntou desencostando da sacada.

-Desculpe por ter sumido, mas é que eu...

-Não se preocupe, não me importei com isso.- disse Afrodite amavelmente.

-Ah, que bom – ela suspirou aliviada -...Eu já estou aqui, deseja alguma coisa- perguntou a garota pronta para voltar ao "trabalho".

- Não Lia, eu não preciso mais de você.Está livre menina, não me deve mais devoção alguma.

-Mas Afrodite...

-Vá Lia, volte para a primeira casa dos Zodíacos e resolva a sua vida, só depende de você agora.Lute pelo que você quer.

- Você está dizendo para eu falar com o Mu?

-Estou dizendo para você correr e dar um beijo naquela boca, mostrar o quanto você gosta dele, o quanto o deseja.Se você não tentar nunca saberá se poderia ter sido feliz com ele e você não quer perder a chance, não é mesmo?

-Não claro que não...- disse balançando a cabeça.

-Então vá até lànão tenha vergonha ou receio, mostre o que você sente e deixe o seu coração falar mais alto, ele te mostrará o caminho.

-Obrigada, nunca vou esquecê-la deusa Vênus.

-Está bem, agora vá logo...

-Obrigada – disse novamente antes de desaparecer correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiam.

Afrodite permaneceu vislumbrando a paisagem, em breve tudo o que havia planejado teria se resolvido e não haveria mais nenhuma desculpa para quer ela ficasse mais tempo por lá.Lia desceu velozmente e quase caiu duas ou três vezes com o pano da saia embolando entre os joelhos.

-Mu - ela exclamou entrando no templo.

Ele apareceu não muito depois, com a armadura brilhante e usando até mesmo o capacete de ouro.Ela parou olhando para ele, o coração batia muito forte, ela sentia a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, a voz de Afrodite ecoou na sua cabeça.Mu permaneceu imóvel fitando-a com aquela expressão tranqüila que a fascinava, então ela correu em sua direção e pulou em seu pescoço dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.Os braços dele amorteceram o impacto, ela deixou os pés saírem do chão raspando apenas a ponta dos dedos no piso gelado.Mu retribuiu o beijo, mas não por muito tempo e depois de botíla no chão, virou o rosto com uma expressão preocupada.

- O que foi- ela perguntou sem entender.

-Você está disposta em ficar com alguém com uma vida conturbada e longe da sociedade como a minha?

-Pouco importa as outras coisas, o que interessa somos nós dois o resto podemos superar.Se você deixar eu ficarei aqui, com você.- ela pareceu confiante, as palavras saíram com facilidade.

- Na verdade não é permitido, mas desde que Saori passou a permanecer aqui certas coisas mudaram, acredito que não haverá problema.

Ela se aproximou retirando o capacete da cabeça de Mu e surpreendendo-se com o peso do objeto.Os cabelos dele escorreram pelos ombros, ele ainda não parecia à vontade com a situação.

-Se você quiser ficar aqui...- ele respirou sentindo as bochechas corarem-...Comigo...Terá que se acostumar com as minhas lutas, as abdicações da minha vida, a realidade...

-Se for assim, então cuidarei de cada ferimento seu.Eu quero ficar com você e eu te juro que nunca desejei tanto alguma coisa...

-Você vai acabar se arriscando, não a quero em perigo.- a expressão preocupada voltou a assombrar seu rosto.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando-o sem expressão alguma, tinha a impressão de que ele a mandaria embora dizendo que aquilo não era certo e sendo o mais politicamente correto possível.Ele continuou a fala sem ser impedido pela reação dela;

-Não a quero em perigo, não quero que você veja tanta gente morrendo, talvez eu precise matar alguém mesmo sem querer. Não quero que você presencie isso também...Só que mais do que isso, eu a quero e não tenho escolha à não ser pedi-la para esquecer o resto.

Ela o abraçou, olhando o seu rosto, como se o examinasse.As mãos desceram pelo seu cabelo enquanto os fios lisos deslizavam entre seus dedos.Depois ela passou a examinar seu rosto com os dedos, contornando a boca, o nariz e depois acariciando os dois círculos acima de suas sobrancelhas.Os olhos dele fixavam-se na expressão da garota, eram extremamente belos e ela percebeu pela primeira vez o tom violeta exótico e sedutor deles.Ela o encarou com suavidade:

-Eu amo o Mu, não o cavaleiro de Áries, mas se o guerreiro faz parte de você, eu o quero também e com tudo o que o acompanha.

Ele sorriu satisfeito com a declaração dela.Lia era uma garota ainda, nem muito madura ou segura, mas nem tão inocente e ingênua.A aparência física destacava sua sensualidade quase infantil.Ela era bastante comum, olhos e cabelos castanhos, sorriso sapeca.Ele tinha todos os motivos para achíla simples e desejar qualquer outra mulher, como as amazonas fortes e de corpos esculturais.Não foi isso que aconteceu, ele se apaixonou por aquela menina e tornou-se mais que a pessoa que ela escolhera para compartilhar a vida.

Kiki já havia avisado que voltaria no dia seguinte, em breve ele estaria fazendo travessuras por lá e Mu tinha certeza que os três se dariam bem e que uma nova fase começaria.Talvez Lia pudesse aprender a telecinese.Kiki não ficaria com ciúmes se ela aprendesse, mas provavelmente insistiria em ser o mestre dela, já que estava na fase em que sentia-se forte suficiente para querer ensinar.Pensando nisso Mu a acolheu em seus braços, ela não precisaria temer nada nunca e ele teria sempre a certeza de que a tarefa de proteger a primeira casa do Zodíaco não seria nunca penosa, Kiki e Lia estariam lá com ele e assim tudo ficaria bem mais fácil.

Kamus passou a tarde inteira rodando pela floresta, fazia muito tempo que não saía, mas mais do que nunca ele precisava disso para aliviar as tensões e acalmar suas preocupações.O dia foi-se tão rapidamente como chegara, o pôr-do-sol não tinha nada de diferente dos outros, mas ele sentia que era especial, talvez fosse só por impressão.Ele parou antes de chegar na escadaria que o levaria de volta para a casa de aquário.A lua estava cheia, era a lua dos amantes e confidentes, estava realmente bela - foi o que pensou quando sentiu alguém pousar a mão sobre seu ombro direito.

Kamus virou o rosto e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que a mão era de Milo, mas botou a sua sobre a dele quase por impulso e sorriu como não fazia há muito tempo.

-Você já...- Kamus começou a frase, mas foi logo interrompido pelo cavaleiro de escorpião que pos o dedo sobre seus lábios em sinal de silêncio.

Milo não tinha vontade de conversar á respeito da relação dos dois, tudo era muito novo e recente e falar demais poderia atrapalhar mais do que ajudar.Decidiu se entregar aos sentimentos, o que poderia se insensato, mas também poderia ser a primeira porta aberta para a felicidade.Kamus adiantou-se sem receio e beijou o canto dos lábios de Milo com carinho.Ele teria que ter paciência e ser um amigo e companheiro dedicado.Não se importava com isso, o mais importante já havia conseguido, eles já haviam superado os obstáculos e preconceitos iniciais.A confiança, a cumplicidade mútua e todo o processo de envolvimento viriam depois, por enquanto curtiriam as primeiras descobertas, os primeiros beijos.

Eles se abraçaram e Milo afundou o rosto entre os cabelos do aquariano.Ficaram juntos, cobertos pela luz do luar e com um sentimento de paz há muito extinto dentro de ambos.Havia sido complicado, mas no fim era pra ser dessa forma mesmo.Kamus não conseguiria viver enquanto estivesse sendo corroído pelo sentimento que nutria e nem Milo seria feliz procurando em diversas camas o que só encontraria com alguém bem mais próximo.

Afrodite desceu os degraus calmamente, deixando o tecido do vestido ser arrastado degrau por degrau.Parou na frente da casa de virgem e chamou por Shaka, mas não voltou a dizer seu nome, sabia que ele havia ouvido.Olhando para baixo, deu um sorriso cúmplice ao ver Kamus e Milo juntos.Eles haviam aprendido que amar é fácil, mas que assumir o amor e ter um relacionamento era difícil.Ela estava satisfeita com o relacionamento dos dois.Era um tipo mais complicado e desafiador, mas no final só importava a sinceridade do que sentiam e isso era de fato o que existia entre ambos.

- Me chamou- perguntou o cavaleiro parado perto da porta do templo.

Afrodite desviou o olhar indo encarar Shaka.

- Chamei.

- Estou aqui.Pode falar o que quer.

- Na verdade você.- ela parecia sarcástica, mas não era mentira.

Ele não se moveu, apenas seus lábios mexeram levemente.

-Se for só isso eu não posso ajudíla.

- Pode Shaka, eu estou indo embora amanhã e eu resolvi ser franca com você sem indiretas ou joguinhos.Eu o desafiei e quero ganhar, mas se estou falando isso sem rodeios é porque eu estou mais forte e consigo sentir que você também me quer, exatamente como o quero e fugir de mim, não vai mudar isso.

- você está muito segura disso...

- Você proporcionou a minha melhora e agora sou a mesma deusa de antes, então certas coisas eu posso reparar mesmo que você disfarce por trás dessa imagem santa que você tanto se orgulha.

- Talvez eu sinta algo, mas em pensar e fazer há uma grande diferença.

-Então está assumindo também que pensa em mim- ela deu um passo à frente segura do que dizia.

- Chega disso Afrodite, eu não quero prolongar essa conversa.- pela primeira vez ele parecia incomodado com sua presença.

-Eu também não.Se você ceder a gente encerra essa conversa agora mesmo.

Ele encostou o braço na pilastra com o rosto voltado para ela.Apesar de estar com os olhos fechados, Afrodite tinha certeza que ele podia reparar no mínimo movimento que ela viesse a fazer.Ele respirou devagar quase com impaciência;

- Eu disse quando você chegou que eu não queria fazer parte dos seus planos e não vou fazer agora.

- Você não faz parte dos meus planos, nunca fez.- os olhos dela estavam serenos, se ele pudesse vê-los perceberia isso.

- Então pra quê isso tudo?

- Você foi no início um desafio pra mim, mas agora é muito mais, eu realmente gosto de você.

Ele virou o rosto como se não quisesse mais prestar atenção nela ou como se aquilo tudo suasse absurdo para ele.

-Você não acredita?Está duvidando de mim Shaka- ela se aproximou mais subindo os degraus que a levariam até ele.

- É difícil acreditar.- balbuciou sem voltar a encaríla.

- Pode parecer, mas mesmo tendo muitos defeitos, falsa eu não sou.- ela parou, precisava que ele dissesse alguma coisa, tinha esperança que ele percebesse que aquela era a última chance de se acertarem.

- Por favor, Afrodite, desejo que você tenha uma boa partida, mas não me inclua em nenhum tipo de festinha de despedida particularmente sua e de algum cavaleiro, encontre outro pra dizer essas coisas.

Então, era isso...Ele achava que ela o usaria, que queria seduzi-lo e ter uma noite com ele apenas porque era seu último dia por lá.Apesar de sentir-se revoltada no primeiro instante, não podia negar que já havia feito isso com muitos outros. Shaka era especial, talvez sempre tivesse sido, mas isso não importava, não mais.

- Você é mesmo incorruptível Shaka, não vou insistir.Só quero que você saiba que eu vou dormir sozinha hoje, o único que eu quero é você e não estou de brincadeira.Adeus cavaleiro...Talvez a gente não se veja antes da minha partida.

Ela virou com um estranho sentimento.Não estava com raiva, nem triste, mas mesmo assim era angustiante tudo aquilo e não apenas pelo seu orgulho ferido.Ela desceu os degraus que a pouco havia subido.Era muito incomum sentir-se incomodada por causa de alguém, ainda mais por causa de um mortal.

- Sentimento de perda, é isso que eu estou sentindo...Engraçado, eu nunca o tive para perdê-lo.- pensou balançando a cabeça sem entender o que havia acabado de constatar.

A voz de Shaka a fez parar e virar para encarílo.

- Espere Afrodite.- a voz firme, quase dominadora a fez congelar por alguns instantes.

Ele desceu os degraus ficando logo a cima dela.Ela olhou curiosa e surpresa.Os cílios dele se mexeram aos poucos pra revelar um pedacinho de seus olhos cor de mar.

- Não- ela exclamou botando a mão na frente dos olhos dele.- Se você não foi capaz de me amar ou desejar verdadeiramente, não quero agora que veja a minha forma pra se encantar, siga a sua vida, não vou mais te atrapalhar.

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto retirando a mão dela pelos dedos e abriu os olhos completamente.

- Eu não precisaria disso, eu já te amava antes de abrir os olhos.

Ela ficou estática, ele era ainda mais maravilhoso de olhos abertos e a deusa do amor, tão poderosa, ficou sem fala.Ele olhou pra ela impressionado pela sua reação, mas esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa.Por parte dele mais nada poderia ser dito.Ela recobrou a postura e olhou para cima fitando-o com audácia.

- Você disse que não pode se relacionar com as pessoas, pelo menos não da forma que eu queria te induzir.- declarou deixando implícito uma pergunta.

-Não é pecado amar, mas agora o que sigo ou acredito não importa.Foi contra a minha vontade, mas aconteceu.Você venceu a sua aposta comigo Afrodite, venceu.

- Venci- ela gaguejou levemente.

-Venceu, pode comemorar, acabou o desafio com a sua vitória.

-A minha maior vitória é você Shaka, não menti quando disse que você é especial pra mim.

Shaka respirou profundamente, seu tórax levantava e descia rapidamente, estava com a respiração alterada e isso era evidente.Afrodite subiu um degrau ficando no mesmo nível que ele e o abraçou enlaçando seu pescoço e deslizando a mão pelo seu braço.

- Não poderia haver festinha de despedida nenhuma que conseguisse superar isso aqui.

Ela deixou a cabeça ficar encostada no peito dele e um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios enquanto ela ouvia o coração dele bater no ritmo do seu nome.

Saori olhou para as doze casas, depois de uma viagem cansativa e obviamente marcada com lutas e imprevistos, estava de volta.Os cavaleiros ao seu redor estavam cansados e alguns apoiados em outros.

- Senhorita Saori, está tudo bem- perguntou o cavaleiro ajeitando a caixa da armadura que trazia as costas e se aproximando.

-Claro Shun, por quê?

-Você parou derrepente...- completou

- É que há uma visita nas doze casas.

-Visita?Como assim Saori, mas não é permiti...

-Não é permitido, mas eu autorizei.

-Autorizou- perguntou incrédulo

-Sim, a visita é uma deusa, deusa Afrodite.- ela disse sem desviar as oculares da imagem das doze casas.

-A Deusa do amor? – perguntou o cavaleiro de cisne se aproximando espantado.

-É Hyoga.

-Está com algum receio Saori, ela pode ser algum tipo de ameaça- perguntou Shriu prestando atenção na conversa.

-Não para Atena, mas para Saori é sim.- ela disse como se fosse um pensamento em voz alta.

-Como assim- perguntou Shun

-Não é nada demais, vamos continuar.

Caminharam mais alguns minutos depois do avião tê-los deixado lá por perto.Ao subirem os degraus a primeira surpresa, Mu e uma garota de cabelos castanhos compridos conversavam animadamente sentados na escadaria de pedra.

-Mu- perguntou Shiriu que estava mais a frente dos outros.

-Shiriu!Seya!Senhorita Saori Kido...- disse levantando e fazendo um cumprimento.

- Olá Mu, Afrodite ainda se encontra aqui- perguntou Saori.

-Sim, provavelmente na sala do mestre.

-Vou encontríla então, obrigada.

-De nada, tenha uma boa noite.

-Igualmente Áries.- disse passando por ele e seguindo adiante.

Os outros cavaleiros cumprimentaram Um e também e a garota ao seu lado e continuaram a subir a escadaria se perguntando que mudanças teriam acontecido naquele lugar.Encontraram alguns outros cavaleiros, mas não encontraram Afrodite no templo.

-Você quer que a encontremos Saori- perguntou um deles ao examinarem o local vazio.

-Não Ikki, pode deixar, amanhã nós falamos com ela.Acho que todos estão muito cansados para isso, podem ir descansar.Boa noite pra todos.

-Boa noite – responderam quase em coro

Enquanto isso no interior da casa de Virgem,.Shaka deixava-se conduzir por Afrodite.Ele não respondia mais por seus atos, não respondia mais por si.Ela sorriu com suavidade, não era a mais a mesma e reconhecia que havia sido vítima de seus próprios truques.Ela o abraçou novamente, ele levemente reclinado sobre ela com as mãos firmemente em suas costas.

-O feitiço voltou-se contra a feiticeira - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

O corpo dele arrepiou-se e ela sorriu novamente com o mínimo de malícia.Ele estava quente, o peito descoberto, perfeito em cada centímetro.Ela tocou sua face e o trouxe pra ela.Os olhos azuis fitando-a com carinho, os lábios finos, incrivelmente irresistíveis.Ela roçou a face pela boca dele e depois lhe deu um beijo deixando-se levar com naturalidade.Estando juntos daquela forma, não importava quem eram ou que aquilo tudo era quase impossível.Eles se amavam, se desejavam, o coração batia acelerado, a respiração era ofegante, precisavam um do outro, precisavam estar próximos, precisavam ser um só.Afrodite enlaçou as pernas sobre a cintura de Shaka e lhe beijou com a mesma profundeza de todo o resto de seus corpos unidos.Amaram-se com ardor e sem medo.Nada daquilo era profano, era o mais puro envolvimento

Deixaram-se cair totalmente sobre a cama bagunçada, abraçados e exaustos.O corpo úmido e quente dele fez Afrodite sentir-se aconchegada e a mão ainda fria dela estava sendo acalentada sobre o corpo do cavaleiro.Ele abaixou a cabeça encontrando o rosto tranqüilo dela repousado sobre seu braço.Aquela noite era muito provavelmente a maior besteira que fizera em sua vida.Logo a deusa partiria deixando para trás a dor que ele enfrentaria sozinho, um grande erro do qual ele não conseguia se arrepender nem se pudesse.Afrodite levantou um pouco o corpo recostando o rosto perto do seu, ele a envolveu com seus braços trazendo-a o mais que podia para perto de si.Entregue sobre seu corpo, ela não era mais a deusa do amor, era apenas a mais viva concretização dos sentimentos do cavaleiro.Ele afastou os cachos dela da frente de seu rosto e a beijou na testa com carinho.Afrodite sorriu com satisfação sentindo o cheiro do orvalho molhado pelo sereno e ouvindo a cantoria dos grilos que não muito depois embalaram os dois para um sono tranqüilo e não seria mais propicio dizer, o sono dos deuses.

O dia nasceu como nas tantas outras vezes, iluminando a terra e fazendo brilhar as armaduras dos cavaleiros.Seiya e os outros estavam há muito tempo acordados quando Afrodite se aproximou deles, com uma expressão leve e doce.Os cinco ficaram paralisados num primeiro momento, mas depois que Shiriu fez um comprimento, os outros repetiram o gesto.

-Bom dia cavaleiros. –disse encantadora

-Bom dia.- eles repetiram ainda meio impressionados.

- Vocês ainda parecem um pouco cansados...- comentou

-A viagem foi mais demorada do que imaginávamos.- disse Ikky sentando em uma pedra.

- Devem estar com saudades de alguém, não é mesmo?

Eles não entenderam o que ela queria dizer, mas visto que era a deusa do amor, obviamente havia alguma relação com quem amavam.

- Sabem, não vou falar sobre isso, mas pensem bem em quem vocês deixaram para trás porque elas ainda esperam por vocês.

Eles não quiseram responder, a verdade é que havia mesmo quem esperassem por eles e tal lembrança deixou-os perturbados.

- Saori Kido já está acordada Seyia- perguntou a deusa diretamente a ele mudando bruscamente de assunto.

Seyia já não se surpreendeu por ela saber seu nome e respondeu;

-Acho que não.

-Eu irei partir, quero antes falar rapidamente com ela...e os cavaleiros de ouro, sabe se eles já estão acordados?

- Estamos-disse uma voz grossa atrás dela.

Afrodite virou sorrindo para Shura.Atrás dele ainda se encontravam todos os outros.Ela sentiu-se contente, eles já haviam percebido que chegara a hora do adeus e todos estavam lá para se despedirem.Até mesmo Kiki estava lá depois de tanto tempo.Ele também queria dizer adeus para a deusa.

-Vocês vieram para se despedirem ou para terem certeza que se livraram de mim- perguntou brincalhona.

-Não fale isso, você sabe que estamos aqui sem alegria alguma – disse Um que parecia indignado e levara a sério o que ela dissera.

-Estou brincando Mu, não duvido que vocês não queriam a minha partida porque igualmente assim estou eu.

O cavaleiro de peixes se aproximou cumprimentando-a. Shina segurava seu braço e os cavaleiros de bronze ficaram espantados ao ver os dois juntos.Kiki se aproximou com os olhos arregalados, mas não foi nem um pouco discreto:

- Vocês estão namorando- perguntou com a sinceridade de uma criança.

- Ahn...Namorando- o cavaleiro pigarreou sem ter idéia de que nome dar para aquilo, mas Shina apertou seu braço com mais força e ele respondeu percebendo que ela tinha a resposta.

- Estamos e a rédea é curta – ele suspirou enquanto Kiki ria e os outros mais uma vez se surpreendiam.

Shina deu uma risadinha sem graça que ninguém pensava um dia poder ouvir, os dois podiam ser o casal mais diferente de làmas ao mesmo tempo tinham um carisma e uma química só deles.Em outros tempos nunca tal conversa aconteceria, era descontraída e natural, sem a habitual frieza e pouca intimidade.Seya coçou a cabeça confuso, nunca poderia imaginar que tantas coisas pudessem ter acontecido em tão pouco tempo, estava realmente impressionado com todo aqueles casais.

- Até mesmo o Afrodite- exclamou.

-Até mesmo o Mu – completou Hyoga igualmente espantado enquanto Lia enlaçava os dedos nos do cavaleiro de Áries.

-Não sejam indiscretos vocês dois - disse Shiryu enquanto cumprimentava Mu que sorria deixando os olhos pequenos e as bochechas levemente rosadas.

-Fico feliz que a sua estadia aqui tenha sido positiva Afrodite.- disse Saori destacando-se entre eles.Ninguém havia reparado na aproximação de Atena e ficaram em silêncio observando o encontro entre a sabedoria e o amor. Afrodite adiantou-se parando na frente da reencarnação de Atena contente em poder vê-la pessoalmente:

- Sim, apesar de alguns contratempos eu acredito que tenha sido muito positiva.Eu conheci pessoas incríveis aqui Atena, deve se orgulhar dos seus cavaleiros, pois se eu tivesse meus guardiões escolheria gente como eles para estar perto de mim.- respondeu sincera.

-Eles são especiais Afrodite e é por isso que acho que a sua vinda foi uma ótima experiência.

-É, mas agora chegou o momento da minha partida.O dever me chama e não dá pra controlar a humanidade estando aqui.Lá de cima a visão do mundo é melhor e os deuses já reclamaram que as minhas "férias" digamos assim, terminaram e que é hora de assumir o meu lugar entre eles.

- Nos veremos novamente- perguntou desconfiada de que aquele não seria um adeus definitivo.

-Claro Atena, ou melhor, Saori.Pode ter certeza, em cada olhar, em cada beijo apaixonado, eu estarei presente de uma forma ou de outra na vida de todos vocês aqui, incluindo você obviamente.

Atena não se moveu apenas balançou a cabeça rapidamente como se afirmasse que havia entendido.Ela sabia quepara Afrodite estava evidente que havia alguém ali por quem seu coração batia mais forte.

- Esse lugar estará sempre disposto a lhe hospedar Afrodite.- continuou Saori afastando da mente a idéia de que talvez houvesse algo reservado para ela também nos planos da deusa.

-Obrigada, é muita gentileza sua.Sei que no passado tivemos alguns problemas, mas isso foi em outros tempos e estou disposta a esquecer tudo o que para mim ficou enterrado em outras eras e séculos.

-Igualmente estou eu.- declarou.

Afrodite sorriu jogando os cachos dourados para trás e voltando a levantar o queixo como se recobrasse o orgulho.

-Não gosto de despedidas.- anunciou sem pestanejar.

Mu olhou para baixo tentando disfarçar as lágrimas, mas por algum motivo, muito possivelmente um soluço quase indiscreto, todos repararam que ele estava triste.

- Não chore meu querido, eu também vou sentir a sua falta...Muito.- completou Afrodite.

Ele olhou sem graça para ela.Nunca pensara que a deusa fosse capaz de dizer tal coisa pra ele, mas não podia negar que suas palavras preenchiam um pouco do vazio que sentia.Ela lhe deu um beijo na face e depois olhou fundo em seus olhos.

- Eu prometo voltar, está bem?E de qualquer maneira vou estar em cada lugarzinho que você estiver e vou te proteger se eu puder também.A amizade é um grande tesouro e mesmo sendo uma deusa, eu sinto muito orgulho em tê-lo como um amigo.

Ele não disse mais nada, mas ela conseguia traduzir a expressão de seu rosto e sabia que poderia contar com o cavaleiro se algum dia quisesse, mas não como um servo e sim um conselheiro fiel.Lia também se despediu e Afrodite não precisou dizer que era para ela cuidar muito bem do ariano, ela compreendeu muito bem.

Outros cavaleiros também estavam abatidos e Afrodite fez questão de falar com um por um para se despedir e dar conselhos em relação a nova vida que haviam escolhido levar.Por último ficou frente-a-frente com Shaka que novamente mantinha os olhos fechados.

- O tempo passa depressa e agora chegou a hora do adeus, Shaka.- disse seriamente.

- Isso significa que tudo ficou para trás- a voz dele falhou sem comprometer o entendimento e a importância da pergunta.

-Significa que ficou na lembrança.

- No final é a mesma coisa, apenas o passado, não é mesmo?Como todos que te conheceram, eu vou ser apenas alguém que passou pela sua vida. – Shaka falou com certa confiança e ele tentava manter a calma que sempre lhe fora habitual.

- É o nosso passado e você sabe que é pra mim muito mais que um rostinho bonito, não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim cavaleiro.

Ele não mudou a expressão de seu rosto.Afrodite deixou-se levar por impulso de tocílo suavemente com a mão, acariciando seu rosto e aquecendo seu coração.Ninguém ousava dizer nada, alguns pareciam bastante encabulados com a intimidade que os dois haviam adquirido e o silêncio reinou nos breves segundos que se seguiram.Ela sussurrou um adeus rouco e logo depois se virou sem encarílo.

- Eu realmente preciso ir agora.Não vou mais me arriscar em ficar e chorar na frente de vocês até ficar vermelha não é mesmo?

Todos riram, mas no fundo aquilo estava sendo doloroso pra eles, mas nem metade do que pra deusa.

- Até meus amigos, cuidem-se bem.- disse antes de uma aura brilhante envolvê-la.

Vários pontilhados dourados rodaram velozmente ao seu redor, ela levantou a mão em um último sinal de adeus e desapareceu deixando apenas a paisagem sem graça atrás de si como visão para todos que a haviam conhecido.

Aos poucos o pequeno grupo foi afastando-se do local.Milo e Kamus subiram as escadas em silêncio, os dois com o mesmo pesar, ela havia sido mais que uma amiga por lá e se não fosse por ela não estariam juntos.Lia entregou a Mu um pano para enxugar seu rosto, depois lhe deu um abraço carinhoso, o que era o que ele mais precisava naquele momento.Shura, Aldebaran e Máscara da morte voltaram para suas casas, fazendo piadinhas e contando casos, estavam mais felizes por causa do que haviam aprendido com a deusa e agora tentavam disfarçar o incômodo da ausência dela.Afrodite e Shina ainda brigaram naquele dia, ele estava enciumado por causa de Seiya, mas nada que não resolvessem depois de uma pequena luta e alguns xingamentos que se perderam em apenas alguns minutos entre beijos e carícias.Aioria e Marin tiraram o dia para passearem e fazerem coisas banais que qualquer casal faria, ver o pôr-do-sol e contar as estrelas.Eram mesmo dois pombinhos a ponto dele se preocupar que ela se machucasse nos treinos o que fazia a amazona rir com gosto de tal exagero.Ele, porém ficou evitando que ela lutasse.No início ela considerou ridículo, mas depois agradeceu a preocupação dele, pois a barriga cresceu e ela percebeu que se não fosse isso, poderia ter perdido o pequeno menininho que desde cedo adorava lutar, chutando sua mãe vez ou outra.

Depois que Afrodite foi embora a vida começou aos poucos a voltar ao mais normal possível. Shaka parecia o mesmo de antes, ocupava-se com as mesmas coisas, meditava bastante e era um grande conselheiro das casas zodiacais.As pessoas passaram a acreditar que o seu breve caso com a deusa havia sido passageiro e que ele teria superado tão rapidamente como a deusa provavelmente teria feito.

Era o décimo quinto dia desde a partida de Afrodite.O cavaleiro de Virgem olhou para o céu escuro, não podia ver as estrelas, mas sabia que elas estavam lá.Da mesma forma pensava em Afrodite.Ele olhava para o horizonte infinito e não podia sentir a presença da deusa, mas sabia que ela era real e que estava em algum lugar, qualquer lugar.Saori e Seyia estavam a cada dia mais próximos e sem dúvida havia um dedinho divino naquilo, da mesma forma estava Máscara da morte que tornara-se bem mais calmo desde que começara um relacionamento com uma amazona tão tempestuosa como Shina.

Uma brisa fresca balançou os fios loiros de Shaka e lhe trouxe junto com o frio, a lembrança da noite em que Afrodite o ganhou por completo.

Um curioso brilho que se aproximava chamou sua atenção.Era incrível como nas raras ocasiões em que enxergava com os olhos e não com a mente, via estranhos acontecimentos.Aquele sem dúvida, era mais um desses momentos.

O brilho se aproximou parando em sua frente.Era uma bola de fogo que Shaka não temeu tocar.O fogo porém, não o queimou, apenas tomou a forma de um papel fechado em forma de canudo com uma fita vermelha prendendo-a.Ele deslizou a mão pelo papel que lembrava um papiro, abrindo-o cuidadosamente e absorvendo seu conteúdo:

_Shaka, Nós somos muito diferentes, acreditamos em coisas diferentes e nossos mundos são igualmente opostos.Apesar disso, nada pode impedir o que desejamos quando se é persistente.Além disso, você mesmo disse que tudo que existe possui um complemento.A escuridão e a luz, a verdade e a mentira, o positivo e o negativo. Para haver equilíbrio, todos nós temos que ter um pouquinho dos dois extremos das coisas e é exatamente por isso que eu e você somos tão especiais.Passar um tempo entre as doze casas foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nesse milênio e eu agradeço por representar o amor da melhor forma possível: amando._

_Afrodite_

Ele enrolou a carta e voltou a contemplar o céu com a certeza de que em uma noite não muito distante, com cheiro de orvalho e sons de grilo, ela voltaria.

FIM

**Foi isso pessoal, acabou...Espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu.Foi uma experiência ótima pra mim e tomara que pra vcs tb.Abraço grande pra todos que acompanharam essa fic e eu aceito sugestões para um próximo fanfic.Eu sei que muitos cavaleiros de ouro faltaram nessa historia, mas em uma outra tentarei incluí-los.**

**OBS:**

**Mo de Áries - sempre fiel nas reviews, me incentivou com certeza**

**Mikage-sama -O Shaka naum ficou com você, mas seria meio estranho incluí-la na minha fic, naum eh mesmo?Em outra quem sabe?**

**Lucca valew pelas reviews em quase todas as fics, mto foda!**

**Pritt vc tb...te adoro miga, mesmo em turmas diferentes eu não vou deixar de te pentelhar!**

**Para todos os outros leitores, o meu obrigado grandioso e perdão se o nome não está aqui, ok?Quem quiser se corresponder comigo é só avisar, eu adoro conhecer gente nova e seria o máximo poder conhecer um pouco mais sobre vcs...**

**Abraçu**


End file.
